MarcoxThatch One-Shots (New)
by LuffyGirl
Summary: More MarcoxThatch One-Shots. Some will be AU, some will not or they can go either way :P Some will be with the two just being friends or being dorks or whatever I feel like writing :P (Cover photo made by Penguinsbiteart from Tumblr :D)
1. The Owl

**Chapter One: The Owl**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYBODY~! I'm back as you can see~! ^-^/~ How were the holidays for you all? Mine was pretty exciting :3 Anybody got New Years resolutions? I don't :P I don't really believe in those anymore :P But that doesn't mean I don't have goals for this year. Like finally getting a job and finally going back to college which I honestly can't wait to and I'm really hoping to stay there and finish. I'm going for Performing Arts: Singing ^-^**

**Now let's get on with this cuz this chapter is puny so I'm posting three today since they're all the same length :3 Oh and some of them will be AU, some will not or some can be either way :P And some of them will be Marco and Thatch just being friends or being dorks or whatever I feel like writing :'D**

**With that being said enjoy! ^-^**

**Summary for all chapters:** More MarcoxThatch One-Shots. Some will be AU, some will not or they can go either way :P Some will be with the two just being friends or being dorks or whatever I feel like writing :P

**Summary for this chapter:** Thatch meets a strange owl at a market place. (Takes place in the One Piece world)

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D (Happy Birthday, Oda~! ^-^)

* * *

Thatch was looking at some stuff in a store when he heard a noise. He looked to his left and spotted an owl.

"Hey." The bird said in a weird human-like tone and Thatch just stared at it blinking and it spoke again. "He~y!"

Thatch's eyes widened and the bird spoke once more.

"HE~~Y!"

Thatch screamed and hid behind Marco who came at the wrong time and just looked at Thatch in question.

* * *

So there's the first lame chapter to start off the New Year and these one-shots, lol.

Sorry for typos and stuff :P

Fun fact: I got actually this from a post on Tumblr and just had to write it XD Hopefully the link shows cuz here it is:

post/ 103576955622/ that-moment-you-high-af

Oh and I'm starting my first official brand new multi-chaptered story ^-^ It'll be published most likely later on tonight and that's all I'm saying about it :P Just be prepared to react to it cuz… *Runs and hides*

**Thatch: "You're not gonna say anything about it are you?"**

***I peek from my hiding spot* "Nope." *Hides again***

***Thatch sighs and then sees you all* "Oh, hi guys! How was Christmas and New Years?" ^-^**

**Ace: "Today is my birthday! Send me presents!" *Remember manners and bows* "Please send me presents!"**

**Marco: "You don't need anymore presents."**

"**Yes I do. More food would be nice."**

(Sometimes I think about not adding mini stories but I do anyway. Idk why I just do. But for the new multi-chaptered story there won't be any)

Review, please! :3


	2. Annoying Marco

**Chapter Two: Annoying Marco**

**I'm back! Two chapters in one day! And a third one will be put up tonight like I said and after that the multi-chapter story I've been blabbering about on Tumblr and a little bit of here will also be put up! ^-^**

**There's not much to say but this chapter is basically the same as the first one :/ Sorry I just couldn't decide to keep it one way or another so I did both :P**

**Enjoy this tiny chapter! XD**

**Summary for all chapters:** More MarcoxThatch One-Shots. Some will be AU, some will not or they can go either way :P Some will be with the two just being friends or being dorks or whatever I feel like writing :P

**Summary for this chapter:** Title says all. (Can be in the One Piece world or AU)

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D (Happy Birthday, Oda~! ^-^)

* * *

"Hey." Thatch said sitting next to Marco who was busy doing paperwork.

Marco ignored him but Thatch continued.

"He~y!" He said louder and poked Marco's cheek.

Marco grew silently annoyed but still ignored him.

"HE~~Y!"

"What?!" Marco turned to Thatch clearly not happy about being bothered.

"Hi!"

"…"

Seconds later Marco literally kicked Thatch out of his room with a loud 'GET OUT!' and then went back to doing paperwork.

* * *

So yeah that's the second chapter, lol. Me, my niece and nephew kept saying 'Hey' to each other so yeah this chapter was based off that and the video again. The link of where I got the idea from is in the first chapter but just in case I'll put it here again:

/post/103576955622/that-moment-you-high-af

Hopefully it works and sorry for typos and stuff :P

**Ace: "Where are my presents?"**

**Izou: "Hidden somewhere now stop bothering."**

"**Haruta, where are my presents?"**

"**Check in the kitchen."**

***Ace does so only to get kicked out by a yelling Thatch***

"**So they weren't in the kitchen."**

***I just sigh***

Review, please! :3


	3. Marshmallows

**Chapter Three: Marshmallows**

**Here's the last chapter for today! Three in one day. Don't get used to it :P Soon my other story will be published so if you're interested keep on the lookout for that :) However, it currently has no title .-. First chapter name yes but actual story name not so much .-.**

**So yeah enjoy this for now! :'D**

**Summary for all chapters:** More MarcoxThatch One-Shots. Some will be AU, some will not or they can go either way :P Some will be with the two just being friends or being dorks or whatever I feel like writing :P

**Summary:** Thatch really likes marshmallows. (AU)

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D (Happy Birthday, Oda~! ^-^)

* * *

Thatch took out the box of Lucky Charms cereal and poured it into a medium sized bowl. He then started picking out the marshmallows from the bag putting them into the bowl and even ate a few as he did.

"Stop eating the marshmallows."

Thatch turned around seeing Marco. "How can I? They're…"

"No."

"…magically…"

"Stop."

"…delicious."

"Get out."

Thatch just laughed while Marco just stood there with a straight face.

* * *

I know I cannot be the only person who does that. That's what this chapter is based off of cuz man those marshmallows are GOOD. Like, I can stand there all day eating those things. One time me and my niece took the bag and ate them for breakfast, lol. Luckily no one else eats cereal as much as I do so why not? :P

Sorry for typos and stuff :P

**Thatch: "Do have another box of that cereal?"**

**Marco: "Please don't give it to him."**

**Me: "Of course we do."**

**Thatch: "Yay!" *Leaves to get cereal***

**Marco: "You know I eat that cereal to!"**

**Me: "Then get some before it's gone."**

***Marco leaves to stop Thatch from eating all the marshmallows***

Review, please! :3


	4. Tiny Paper

**Chapter Four: Tiny Paper**

**Hello! Here's chapter four on the fourth day of the year! And yes I did that plan that, lol. Well sort of :P *Clears throat***

**Anyway, this idea I actually got from a Tumblr post which I unfortunately cannot find the link for since it got lost in a ocean of likes and re-blogs -3- (I did these one-shots like a month before so that's why)**

**There's not much to say here but there will possibly be a chapter five today cuz I just noticed that chapter is tiny so yeah.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Summary for all chapters:** More MarcoxThatch One-Shots. Some will be AU, some will not or they can go either way :P Some will be with the two just being friends or being dorks or whatever I feel like writing :P

**Summary:** Marco prints out something for work only to find that it printed out on tiny paper instead. (AU)

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

"Finally." Marco said relieved as he finally finished some documents that were now being printed. After it finished he went over to the printer to grab the paper but grew confused at what he saw. "What the…?"

The documents were printed on tiny paper!

"The heck?" Marco was confused but for some reason he found it more humorous than annoying. He grabbed the papers looking through them and laughed to himself as he saw the tiny words on tiny paper. "Thatch!"

Said person entered the room. "What?"

"Did you do this?" Marco asked holding up the tiny papers.

Immediately Thatch started laughing. "They're so tiny!"

"I know. So did you do this or what?"

"Maybe."

"Thatch."

"O.k, I did. Are you mad?"

"No, I find it humorous actually. I wasn't expecting it to be so… tiny. But we do have actual size paper right?"

"…"

"Right?"

The doorbell then rang and Thatch just casually made his way to the door ignoring the current situation.

"Oi, don't ignore me!"

* * *

So yeah that's the chapter, lol. Sorry for typos and stuff :P

I wanted Marco to laugh at a prank that was done on him for once and this one seemed good :3

**Marco: "At least it was just the paper. I was expecting for the desk to disappear or shrink to or something."**

**Thatch: "I can't do that. … Although-"**

"**NO."**

"**O.k."**

Review, please :3


	5. Pasta

**Chapter Five: Pasta**

**I'm putting up chapter five today also cuz it's short. This is the last one that's inspired by a post from Tumblr which again I do not have the link for .-. The next majority of chapters will be original one-shots I promise :)**

**Enjoy :3**

**Summary for all chapters:** More MarcoxThatch One-Shots. Some will be AU, some will not or they can go either way :P Some will be with the two just being friends or being dorks or whatever I feel like writing :P

**Summary:** Thatch comes home from food shopping and finds something wrong in the pasta box. (AU)

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

Thatch was looking through the groceries he just bought and noticed something about the pasta. All of them were straight except one. He smiled to himself and then took the opportunity to bother Marco who was sitting at the table.

"Look, Marco." Thatch said as he went up to said person holding the box up and showing him the different shaped pasta noodle. "It's an impasta."

"…" Marco looked at said pasta and then looked at Thatch annoyed. "I'm leaving." He stood up and did so.

"Hey, what'd I do?!"

"What's going on here?" Ace asked walking in.

Thatch took another opportunity and showed Ace the box of pasta pointing to the different shaped pasta noodle. "It's an impasta."

"… I'm leaving."

"Exactly!" Marco said from the living room.

"You guys are so mean!" Thatch pouted walking away.

"You're the one making bad jokes!" Marco and Ace yelled in unison.

Thatch was now sulking in a corner. "Meanies…"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this dorky chapter :'D Sorry for typos and stuff :P (Even though it's short like I said)

**Marco: "Thatch's jokes are gonna be the end of all of us."**

**Thatch: "Hey, they're not all bad."**

**Everyone: "Yes, they are."**

***Thatch sulks in corner and mumbles*: "Meanies…"**

Review, please X3


	6. Sleeping

**Chapter Six: Sleeping**

**Hello, again! Here's chapter six on the sixth day of the year! The next one will be put up later today also. Hm… There seems to be a pattern going on here but don't get used to it :P**

**So how's everyone's six days into the New Year going? Good? Hopefully not bad(?) Decent? Anything new happened yet? Let me stop blabbering and get onto the chapter :I**

**Enjoy! :3**

**Summary for all chapters:** More MarcoxThatch One-Shots. Some will be AU, some will not or they can go either way :P Some will be with the two just being friends or being dorks or whatever I feel like writing :P

**Summary:** Thatch falls asleep on Marco and they both get a rude awakening from Ace in the morning. (AU)

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

Marco and Thatch were watching movies together while cuddling on the couch and halfway through the fifth one Thatch was beginning to feel tired. He tried to force himself to stay awake but clearly that never works and Marco said something but Thatch didn't hear him and hummed in question.

"Falling asleep?" Marco asked again.

"No."

"Uh, huh sure."

"I'm not."

About ten minutes later Thatch fell asleep on top of Marco who chuckled at his long time friend and now boyfriend. Marco was going to move but that would require waking Thatch up and most of the time that wasn't a good idea. Looks like they were both stuck on the couch till morning. However, after a while Marco was starting to feel tired himself. Luckily, the remote was near him so he grabbed it stopping the movie and then turned off the t.v and minutes later he was asleep.

The next morning, Ace entered the living room and saw his two friends asleep. Hm… Let them be or disturb them? They look so peaceful. Yup, going with disturbing. Ace looked around for something to bother them with and then remembered he had a bullhorn he took from Luffy. Why did Luffy have a bullhorn in the first place was beyond Ace but he was glad he took it after his little bro woke him up during his 'nap'. Ace grabbed the horn and went back to the lovely couple sleeping on the couch and laughed to himself.

'_This is gonna be goo~d.'_

Three… Two… One!

Ace pressed the button and the horn sounded loudly immediately scaring Thatch awake with a scream which made Marco have the same reaction and they both fell off the couch hitting the floor with a thud. Marco landed on top of Thatch (again) and was going to ask if he was alright when he heard Ace's laughter and looked at him.

"What the heck was that?!"

Ace stopped laughing and just looked at Marco as if nothing was wrong but Marco spotted the bullhorn in his hand and added two and two together.

"I'll maim you later." Marco then looked at Thatch and helped him sit up. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I always wake up being scared to death in the morning. No big deal." Thatch replied sarcastically.

"Ace thought it would be funny if he woke us up with a bullhorn."

"Did he now?"

Ace did not like the looks he was currently getting from Marco and Thatch and started backing away when they stood up and moved towards him.

"Guys? Come on, now. It's not even my horn! I took it from-"

Marco and Thatch started chasing him around the house yelling threats while Ace tried to outrun there wrath.

* * *

Now we're getting to the fluffy stuff :3 Which Ace might ruin every once in a while, lol. Sorry for typos and stuff :P

**Ace: "Hey, V can I have that bullhorn?"**

**Me: "Are you gonna bother Marco and Thatch again?"**

"**Maybe."**

"… **Eh, sure." *Gives Ace bull horn and watches as he makes his way to Marco and Thatch***

***Said people are talking and then yelp when they hear the bull horn***

**Both: "I thought we took that away?!"**

**Me: "He found it."**

**Ace: "V, you traitor!"**

Well, while I watch my new entertainment of Ace getting chased around…

Review, please! :D


	7. Blushing

**Chapter Seven: Blushing**

**Putting up chapter seven cuz it's short. Though like I said in the last chapter don't get used to it :P I don't have (luckily I re-read cuz I forgot to put 'have') much to say but I'm so tired cuz I've been drawing a certain something all day (actually since yesterday) and it's ha~rd! How do people draw those I have no clue but mer~ *Wants to get off computer but is busy with this***

**The bottom A/N will be taken over by Thatch cuz I'll be busy getting everything put away and settled and then sleep.**

**Enjoy :3**

**Summary for all chapters:** More MarcoxThatch One-Shots. Some will be AU, some will not or they can go either way :P Some will be with the two just being friends or being dorks or whatever I feel like writing :P

**Summary:** Thatch likes seeing Marco blush. (Can be in the One Piece world or AU)

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

Marco was talking to Thatch about who knows what but said person wasn't even paying attention. He was daydreaming about Marco blushing and how cute he looked when he did. Now that Thatch thought about it he hardly ever saw Marco blush and wanted to see him do so now.

"Pay attention." Marco said poking Thatch's forehead which hardly fazed him.

Thatch suddenly stood up and kissed Marco on the lips surprising said person. Seconds later Thatch pulled away and smiled when he saw Marco blushing.

"You look cute when you blush." Thatch smiled.

"N-no I don't." Marco stuttered looking away making Thatch smile more.

"Yes you do."

Thatch pulled Marco in for another kiss and about a minute later Marco spoke.

"You're still in trouble."

Thatch pouted. "Had to ruin the moment, huh?"

"Yes."

Thatch crossed his arms and turned away still pouting.

"You look like a kid when you do that." Marco teased.

"I do not." Thatch turned but saw blinking dots in the shape of a pineapple indicating that Marco just left making Thatch somewhat annoyed. "Oi, get back here!" He chased after Marco with playful fists in the air as he yelled for him.

* * *

**Thatch here! Hi! So, uh I guess that's the end of the chapter. Or story. One-shot. Whatever. It was short but you guys already knew that. If there are mistakes then oh well no one is perfect :P Um… I don't really know what else to write here. Well, type. … Just don't forget to rev- oh! I'm supposed to tell you guys to rev-oh wait I was just about to type that. Eh, whatever.**

**Just review dammit. … V is not gonna like what I put here. … Oh, well.**

**Review, o.k? :P**


	8. The Spider

**Chapter Eight: The Spider**

**Here's chapter eight! Today is the last day that I will be putting up two chapters unless I decide otherwise. Future chapters may be longer maybe not. Depends on my inspiration for them :'D**

**So! This might be the last time I bother Thatch and Marco with spiders cuz after I wrote this I saw a spider practically in front of my face by One Piece stuff (it's a desk/wall unit or something like that) and I was freaking terrified and yeah. You'll see what I mean in the next chapter.**

**Enjoy :3**

**Summary for all chapters:** More MarcoxThatch One-Shots. Some will be AU, some will not or they can go either way :P Some will be with the two just being friends or being dorks or whatever I feel like writing :P

**Summary:** Thatch sees a spider in the bathroom and well… just read, lol. (AU)

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

(Thatch's p.o.v)

I had just finished taking a shower and was about to get dressed when I spotted a huge black spider on the floor and froze. O.k, it wasn't huge but when you're terrified of something it looks bigger than it actually is. Anyway, the spider was crawling pretty fast and it was crawling towards _me_. Why me?! I just watched it thinking '_internally screaming, internally screaming'_. Which I really was internally screaming and the damn thing was still coming towards me! I then jumped onto the toilet seat and off towards the door opening it after almost bumping into it and then ran out with a scream. I probably should've put something on first but ain't nobody got time for that when there's a freakishly big spider heading your way!

I just ran into the kitchen where Marco was and said: "Marco, there's a freakishly huge spider in the bathroom anditwascomingtowardsmekillit!"

(Marco's p.o.v)

I was getting ready to pour myself some juice when I heard Thatch's usual high pitched scream and just shook my head. Probably saw another spider so that means he should be running out here telling me to kill it.

"Marco, there's a freakishly huge…!"

Yup, I was right. I looked at him and was going to answer when I realized Thatch was… Uh… Not wearing any clothes. And he was just standing there like it was an everyday thing! I'm not gonna lie though, I'm currently blushing. Hard. I then realized too late that the juice was overflowing out of the cup and placed the carton on the counter and suddenly I felt kind of annoyed.

"Marco, can you-"

"Go put some clothes on!"

"But there's-!"

"NOW!" I yelled dramatically throwing the now almost empty juice carton at him making him run away with a yelp.

I felt kind of bad doing that but did Thatch really have to run out of the bathroom… like that? I then sat down at the table and looked at my breakfast. … Looks like I won't be eating anything until lunch. Or dinner.

* * *

The end! XD I really did see a spider in the bathroom and my reaction was literally Thatch's reaction in the beginning up to where he was internally screaming. I just squished it with the rug we have on the floor, lol.

Sorry for typos and stuff :P Now…

**Me: "Thatch, what happened in the last chapter for the bottom A/N?"**

**Thatch: "I don't know you told me to type whatever I wanted so that's what I did."**

"**Well, you did a good job. Maybe I'll let you do that more often."**

"**Sure, I don't mind!" ^-^**

Review, please! :D


	9. The Spider Part Two

**Chapter Nine: The Spider Part Two**

**Alright, I really need to thank StarPurpleandBlue cuz every time she reviews, it's usually around the time I put up something so Thank You~! *Hugs***

**I'd also like to Thank everyone for the four follows and two faves and eighteen reviews XD Not big numbers but I'm still happy that people enjoy these one-shots and Marco and Thatch being a couple/friends/dorks XD**

**As you guys can see this is chapter ni~ne :3 Chapter ten will be on the tenth and we'll see about future chapters. As said in the last chapter, this might be the last time I bother Thatch and Marco with spiders cuz after I wrote this I saw a spider practically in front of my face by One Piece stuff (it's a desk/wall unit or something like that) and I was freaking terrified and yeah. You'll see what I mean in the first three paragraphs of this chapter.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Summary for all chapters:** More MarcoxThatch One-Shots. Some will be AU, some will not or they can go either way :P Some will be with the two just being friends or being dorks or whatever I feel like writing :P

**Summary:** Marco sees the same spider Thatch saw in the bathroom on his desk while doing paperwork. (AU)

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

(Marco's p.o.v)

I was busy doing paperwork at home again on my desk when I suddenly looked up and saw something moving. I squinted getting a better look and then realized it was a big black spider. O.k, it wasn't that big but it was… It just looked big, o.k? This must've been the spider Thatch was trying to tell me about yesterday.

Anyway, luckily no one else was here cuz I literally jumped out of my seat and then looked for something to hit it with. I grabbed the first shoe I saw (which was Ace's, whoops) and hit it as hard as I could and looked to see if I got it. After not seeing it on the shoe I just dropped it to the floor and looked back at the desk searching for a hopefully dead spider. I did see a dead spider but had no idea if it was the one I saw or not. The one that I saw was black and I could've sworn it had orange on it. Maybe I looked at it too fast and it just looked that way in that scary moment.

I wanted to continue doing paperwork but I just kept staring at the spot where the spider was and now I felt paranoid. I quickly grabbed my stuff and put it away deciding to stop for today. On my way to the kitchen I made a mental note to myself: Try not to bother Thatch about spiders more often now.

Later that night, he and I were cuddling in bed and I accidentally brought up the spider which I obviously shouldn't have.

"Where is it?!" Thatch yelped getting ready to leave the bed and run out the room.

He would've to if I hadn't held him tighter. "Relax, it wasn't in here. It was on my desk and I killed it." _'Hopefully.'_

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." I felt Thatch relax and he sighed relieved.

"Good." He said calmly even though he was still holding me a little tight.

* * *

Alright, in a few days chapter ten will be up! Double digits, whoo~! Sorry for typos and stuff :P

Question: Do you ever get confused where to split a descriptive paragraph? Cuz at first those three starting ones were supposed to be one big one but apparently if it's a change/somewhat change of subject you're supposed to start a new one(?) It keeps bothering me now -3-

Anyway, the part where Marco grabs Ace's shoe that was when I grabbed my mom's shoe to kill the spider XD Although, I'm still not sure if I ever got it. … .-.

**Thatch: "Are you actually going to stop bothering me and Marco, mostly me, with spiders?"**

**Me: "Most likely but I'm not making any promises." :P**

**Marco: "Why would you? It's fun watching Thatch being scared by spiders."**

**Thatch: "Not for me! If you scare with me with a spider I will throw you overboard and don't think I won't do it!"**

"…" ***Marco looks at me* "Don't do it anymore."**

**Me: "He means you to you know!"**

***Says lowly*: "You're the writer."**

Review, please! XD


	10. The Nightmare

**Chapter Ten: The Nightmare**

**Hello, again! First, it's been exactly nine years since One Piece came into my life and I'm really glad it did ^-^ I honestly never thought it would get this far but WOW. I was just a wee lass when I first started watching One Piece :'D *Sighs* Time sure flies by fast…**

**So! Here's chapter ten! Double digits! Whoo~! :D This one is different than the other chapters. It's kinda dark. Sort of. Not really. … Sort of. If you read closely and between the lines you should be able to figure out what this chapter is about. Then there's the ending. The ending that I wanted to do in one of the other MarcoxThatch one-shots. Yeah. …**

**Enjoy :'D**

**Summary for all chapters:** More MarcoxThatch One-Shots. Some will be AU, some will not or they can go either way :P Some will be with the two just being friends or being dorks or whatever I feel like writing :P

**Summary:** I had a summary but the one-shot turned out differently from it so now there is no summary, lol. Just… Excuse me while I hide *Runs* (AU)

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

Thatch sat up with a startled gasp holding his head with his hands and his eyes were wide due to the nightmare he just woken up from. He looked over at Marco wanting to tell him about the nightmare but said person was obviously asleep. Thatch decided he didn't want to disturb his boyfriend so he got up and left the room. He made his way to Ace's room wanting to make sure he was alright and sighed in relief when he saw Ace in bed.

Thatch then went to the bathroom, turned the sink water on and washed his face. He sighed again looking at himself in the mirror and thought about the nightmare he had moments ago. The more he thought about it the more teary eyed he became. Thatch then fell to his knees covering his face as he cried hoping it will never come true. He knew it wouldn't since it took place in a different time but the thought still hurt him a lot.

"Thatch?"

Said person didn't turn already knowing who it was. He felt Marco sit next to him and was then pulled into a hug as he continued crying. After a while Marco let Thatch pull away as he rubbed his eyes.

"I had a nightmare." Thatch said shakily.

"Wanna talk about it?" Marco asked gently.

Before Thatch could answer, Ace walked in asking what was wrong making Thatch cry again and that moment Marco knew what Thatch had dreamt about.

"What did I say?" Ace asked not aware of what was going on.

"Nothing. Thatch had a nightmare." Marco answered comforting Thatch once more.

'_A nightmare that I will make sure that never happens ever again.'_

* * *

So yeah, that's the chapterandsorryfortyposandstuff *Runs away*

**Well, since Veve just… 'left'… I'll take over from here! Hi, Thatch here again! As you can see, this is the end of the… drabble. I was told the chapters are called drabbles. Heh. Drabbles. That's a funny word! It sounds likes dribbles! Dribble drabble, drabble dribble! XD**

**O.k, I should stop before Veve sees this and gets mad. Actually, she'll see it tomorrow. … Ah, well.**

**Cookies for anyone who reviews! Bye~! ^-^/~**


	11. Chocolate Cake

**Chapter Eleven: Chocolate Cake**

**Chapter eleven is he~re! But first, I went back and edited chapter ten so it would be a little easier to understand and nobody got what I put at the end .-. Until then I'll be laughing silently to myself *Smirks***

**Second, these one-shots will be on hiatus most likely until February 12****th****. Why? Cuz I wanna concentrate on my other multi-chapter that I put up and it clearly needs a lot of work. The reviews I got for it (which I WILL respond to) really helped and I didn't even realize that I missed a few details. Heh, whoops ^^"**

**So yeah, I'm basically just gonna try my best to only concentrate on these two stories so that means there might not be separate one-shot stories done for a while. Maybe.**

**Third, this chapter was born cuz I was eating a very yummy chocolate cake that my mom brought home from work (she works at a restaurant) and it's like the greatest double chocolate cake you'll ever eat and mmm~~~~ *Clears throat* That's all I have to say here. See you at the bottom!**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Summary for all chapters:** More MarcoxThatch One-Shots. Some will be AU, some will not or they can go either way :P Some will be with the two just being friends or being dorks or whatever I feel like writing :P

**Summary:** Do not eat Marco's favorite chocolate cake. Ever. (AU)

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

Ace came home late and went straight to the fridge wanting something to snack on. He searched in and behind everything (that he knew of anyway) and then spotted a chocolate cake hidden on the top shelf corner and took it without a second thought. Minutes later Marco entered the kitchen and didn't like what he saw.

"My cake!"

Ace looked at him as if nothing was wrong. "What?"

"That's my cake! Thatch brought that for me!"

"Oh. … It's good."

"I know it's good! Stop eating it!"

"…"

"…"

Ace took another bite of the cake teasing Marco which was a bad idea as said person began going towards him threateningly.

A few minutes later Thatch tiredly walked down the stairs to see what the noise was. He rubbed his eyes seeing Marco chase Ace around the living room and just watched almost falling asleep on his feet.

"Go to sleep!" Thatch managed to say loud enough making the two stop midway of there wrestling and look at him.

"Ace ate the cake you brought for me!" Marco blamed childishly while sitting on top of said person.

"I didn't know it was for you! And I didn't even get to finish it! Now get off!"

Thatch watched tiredly as the two started fighting again which annoyed him more. It was almost midnight and these two were fighting over a cake! As soon as they were up Thatch just grabbed Marco pulling him away from Ace and then pushed him towards the stairs.

"Get upstairs before you get no more cake! Ace, finish whatever you were doing and just go to sleep!"

Marco's jaw dropped. "You're just gonna let him eat-!"

"I'll get you another one now UP THE STAIRS!"

"Alright!" Marco did what he was told and made his way to there room as he mumbled about the cake. "He ate my cake."

"GO." Thatch demanded pushing Marco into the room.

* * *

Compared to the last chapter this one is much lively. … I didn't mean for that to be a pun but oh well .-. Sorry for typos and stuff :P

I will see you guys again on February 12th with these one-shots :3 Huh. That's only two days away from Valentine's Day. *Wiggles eyebrows*

**Marco: "I'm not ever getting that chocolate cake am I?"**

**Thatch: "I'll make you one, happy?"**

**Ace: "I'll take some to!"**

***Marco glares at Ace***

"**Never mind."**

Review, please! :D


	12. Love Birds

**Chapter Twelve: Love Birds**

**Hello fellow readers :) I know I said I'd put up this chapter on February 12****th**** but I've been in a pretty cruddy mood lately so I thought I'd share this cuteness to help me feel better (reviews) and for whoever needs some cute happiness right now :3**

**I have been working on other chapters and my multi-chapter story so no worries about those. Hopefully.**

**Enjoy this cute fluffy chapter :3**

**Summary for all chapters:** More MarcoxThatch One-Shots. Some will be AU, some will not or they can go either way :P Some will be with the two just being friends or being dorks or whatever I feel like writing :P

**Summary:** Marco tries to get Thatch's attention but attracts unwanted attention to himself instead. (Takes place in the One Piece world)

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

Marco couldn't believe himself. He was a little jealous of what he was currently seeing. O.k, maybe more than a little. A few minutes ago Marco stepped out onto the deck to find Thatch who was feeding birds for some reason. They weren't seagulls either, they looked like parakeets or possibly some other kind of breed. How in the world did they even get there was beyond Marco but Thatch was just feeding them like it was an everyday thing. Marco just stood there watching and again he couldn't believe himself for feeling jealous. A thought then came to him and he smiled to himself changing into his Phoenix form. He then flew over to Thatch resting on the railing successfully getting his lovers attention.

"Hey, Marco." Thatch greeted petting him.

Obviously Marco didn't like it when he was petted like that from anyone but this was an exception. The other birds then came back for more food shifting Thatch's attention to them. Marco secretly pouted to himself and then one of the birds spotted him and sat next to him. He got annoyed and let out an angry squawk scaring the bird away which also scared the other two.

"Ah! Marco! You scared them away!" Thatch said upset making Marco feel guilty. "Why did you do that? I was feeding them."

Marco looked away slightly sulking and then Thatch took the hint.

"Did you want my attention?"

Marco nodded and another thought occurred to Thatch.

"Marco Phoenix, are you jealous?" Thatch asked with a smile teasing said Phoenix.

Marco glared at him as if to say 'I am not jealous!' making Thatch laugh.

"Of course you're not." He replied sarcastically knowing that Marco was indeed jealous. Thatch wondered if Marco really was jealous or if sometimes his bird instincts took over.

The other birds then came back sitting next to Marco making him look at them in question.

"They like you, Marco!" Thatch told him earning another glare.

'_I don't.'_

The birds huddled up against Marco and he then flew up and moved to another spot on the railing but the birds followed him repeating the same thing.

'_Please don't tell me these birds are going to chase me.'_ Marco thought remembering the last group of birds that did.

As much as Thatch wanted to see Marco get chased by birds again he decided to help him out and gave the birds (not Marco, lol) more food. Marco took his chance to move and then just sat on Thatch's hair as if it were a nest making Thatch stand there with this expression -_-

"Why are you on my hair?" He said clearly not happy. Thatch was now convinced that Marco's bird instincts must've taken over.

Minutes later Whitebeard found Marco sleeping next to Thatch in his Phoenix form while Thatch was cuddling with him. Whitebeard questioned the other birds asleep with them but smiled as he took a picture with a camera he confiscated from Haruta and let them be.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this cute fluffy chapter :3 Sorry for typos and stuff :P And yes that is the same camera that Haruta used in 'Attack Of The Birds', lol.

**Haruta: "I'm never getting that camera back am I?"**

**Me: "Most likely not." :P**

Now chapter thirteen will be on February 13th. Most likely. Hm… Don't think there's anything else to say here.

Review, please :3


	13. Suits and Ties

**Chapter Thirteen: Suits and Ties**

**Finally, the login button is working! :D This would've been up **_**way**_** earlier today but like I said the login button wasn't working but it is now so… *Comes on to put up this chapter before I go to sleep* Now…**

**Hello, again fellow readers :3 I decided to put this chapter up today (pft, now tonight) cuz I couldn't wait any longer for the thirteenth to get here :P But chapter fourteen will definitely be on Valentine's Day :3**

**Now… This isn't an easy thing for me to say so I'm just gonna say it however it comes out. … Please don't ask me for requests. Suggestions, ideas yes. Requests no. How are they different you may be thinking Idk they just are but please do not ask me to do requests. I'm terrible when it comes to those. I feel like I've given everyone high expectations and standards with my other new story I've been working on. There are certain reasons why I don't take requests but Idk how to explain it. I've gotten a few (even before I put up the other story) and I… never really replied backgoshimsoterrible QAQ Please don't ask me for requests, o.k?**

**I never put 'I don't take requests' in my profile cuz I never thought I'd get asked to do any. I will put it though and I'll add this same A/N when I update my other story.**

**Sorry if you don't like the idea of me not taking requests but again I have certain reasons as to why.**

***Takes breather***

**Enjoy :3**

**Summary for all chapters:** More MarcoxThatch One-Shots. Some will be AU, some will not or they can go either way :P Some will be with the two just being friends or being dorks or whatever I feel like writing :P

**Summary for this chapter:** Marco wants to see Thatch in a dress suit and tie so he makes him wear one. (AU)

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

"I don't wanna." Thatch pouted childishly as he turned away crossing his arms.

Marco sighed but smiled as his boyfriend's childish behavior. "Come on, it's not that bad wearing a suit. I only wear it because I have to for meetings."

"Right. And I don't cuz I actually have a choice and I say no."

"Baby."

"I'm not a baby!"

"Then wear the suit."

"I don't wanna~!" Thatch whined only proving Marco's point.

Marco sighed again. "It's only for a few minutes."

Now Thatch sighed annoyed. "Fine. On one condition."

"Oh, no."

"Oh, yes. You have to…" Thatch paused for a dramatic affect. "…make a romantic dinner."

Was he serious? The first and last time Marco tried cooking for Thatch it was a complete fail.

"Remember when I tried to-"

"You'll be fine. Now let me do this before I change my mind."

"Fine."

Marco left the room and Thatch turned back to the clothes that was on there bed. He still wasn't that happy about putting them on but for some reason Marco wanted him to. The first thing Thatch did was put on the black dress pants which actually fit him pretty well and then put on the blue dress shirt buttoning it halfway. He wore the black dress jacket over the shirt which had too many buttons for his liking and had no idea how many to button up so he just did all of them. The last thing he put on were the shoes (which were a little big on him) and looked himself over in the mirror. Wait, there's something missing. Thatch looked back at the bed and saw the tie that now mocked him.

"Thatch, you o.k?" Marco asked after a while.

Said person opened the door smiling sheepishly. "I couldn't get the tie on and accidentally tied my hands together. My bad."

Marco shook his head with a smile as he started untying the knot Thatch somehow trapped himself in.

"So what was the purpose of me wearing this?" Thatch asked watching Marco untie him.

"For my amusement. And the fact that I knew you'd look cute wearing one."

Thatch blushed lightly as he looked away. "No I don't. A suit is more your style. I'm not serious enough to wear this."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"That you're too serious most of the time."

"Am I now?" Marco then tightened the tie around Thatch's wrists and smirked. "I should fix that then."

"Uh, Marco?"

"My fun side is one kiss and a room away."

Thatch blushed harder as Marco closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss. Thatch smirked and then slid down the wall moving away from Marco and watched as said person bumped into the wall.

"OW!" Marco yelped rubbing his forehead as he opened his eyes to find Thatch gone and heard his laughter next to him. "Oh, so that's how it's gonna be, huh?"

Thatch stopped laughing midway when Marco grabbed Thatch bridal style and carried him back to there room.

"No fair! My hands are tied!" Thatch whined.

"Then I'll untie them for you." Marco said as he closed the door behind them.

* * *

I feel like these one-shots are a stress reliever. I just kept working on these and I'd feel better every time I did. It's like I wanted to write a few not so dark ones but I couldn't do it so all of these are happiness and sunshine, lol. So far anyway :P I even went to the point where I started doing different kinds of AU's so look forward to those and I even- oh wait let me not say too much ;3 So since I've been working on chapters almost non-stop I have a good amount but after Valentine's Day chapters will be posted randomly.

Sorry for typos and stuff :P

**Thatch: "Can I take this suit off now?"**

**Me: "No."**

**Izou: "Take a picture it'll last longer."**

**Thatch: "Hey!"**

***I get a camera and take a picture***

Review, please! :3


	14. A 'Romantic' Dinner

**Chapter Fourteen: A 'Romantic' Dinner**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! ^-^/~ Anybody doing anything special with there special someone? :3 I know I'm not cuz I'm single~! *Winks* XD Really, though anything special? :3 O.k, enough with be being nosy, lol.**

**This chapter without both A/N's is nine full pages long. It wasn't supposed to be but then… I honestly don't know what happened. This is the longest and hardest chapter I've done so far cuz of descriptions (I've been using these one-shots as practice and boy do they help) and I got stuck a few times and yeah you guys are lucky this is up way earlier than I wanted it to be :P**

**Oh! Btw, chapter fourteen! 1! 4! Marco, Thatch! XD **_**And**_**! I discovered another ship name that was so obvious for Marco and Thatch! MARCH! MARco! ThatCH! MARCH! See? Get it? Eh? *Wiggles eyebrows* I'll stop now ^^"**

**Enjoy this not-so-romantic-chapter-and/or-dinner one-shot :'D**

**Summary for all chapters:** More MarcoxThatch One-Shots. Some will be AU, some will not or they can go either way :P Some will be with the two just being friends or being dorks or whatever I feel like writing :P

**Summary for this chapter:** Marco attempts to make a romantic dinner for Thatch.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

'_I can't believe I have to attempt to make dinner again.'_ Marco thought looking through the cabinets trying to decide what to make.

Of all things Thatch could've said he told Marco to make a romantic dinner. Heck, Marco couldn't even make a _regular_ dinner and now he had to make a _romantic_ one? What exactly _is_ a romantic dinner? Are they not the same thing? Was there a difference in food? Marco could ask someone but that would require being laughed at. There was Izou but the cross dresser would actually come over and literally end up doing everything. There's Nami. … The thought of her asking for money for helping him appeared in Marco's mind and he immediately scratched that option out.

'_Is there really a difference in food for romantic dinners?'_ Marco thought once more starting to get a little frustrated thinking about it.

He shrugged it off as he continued searching through the cabinets. Let's see… Rice is simple. How hard could it be to cook tiny grains? Marco thought it over and nodded to himself approvingly. Rice sounds good. He grabbed the bag of rice and placed it on the counter. Now he needs something to go with it. Oh and spices. Marco grabbed whatever spices were there and carefully read what each one was and even tasted them deciding which ones were the best to use. He really wanted this dinner to be better than his first attempt so Marco was being extra careful this time. After choosing specific ingredients to use he went back to wondering what else could be made with the rice.

Marco thought about when Thatch cooked it for them and usually there would be vegetables or mashed potatoes or meat or… Yeah, Marco was trying to avoid making meat but then an idea came to him. He could try, huge keyword being try, to make meat again but this time with vegetables. It sounded simple enough but actually doing it, well that was _not_ simple for someone who rarely cooked anything. So much for not making meat again but oh well. At least vegetables were easy to make. Marco got everything he thought he would need and made sure everything was right. At least he hoped so anyway. Now came the hard part.

"Alright." Marco sighed. "Here we go again."

About an hour later the rice (which Marco decided to put the vegetables in it instead with the meat) was done even though it was a little mushy but Marco was proud that it only took one try. He then shifted his attention back to the meat cooking in the pan and stared at it intensely.

"Cook right, damnit." Marco said already annoyed that he had to make it twice.

For some reason every time Marco made meat the oil seemed to dry out or get burned. Or both. The point is he couldn't make meat right on the first try. After about ten minutes Marco flipped said food over onto the other side and was happy that it wasn't burned. At least not yet.

'_Hm… There needs to be a desert.'_

Cake was definitely out of the question. What's the simplest thing that Marco can make that had the least complications or consequences? …

"Cookies!" He said a little too loud. Luckily no one was with him. "What kind, though?" Marco shrugged. "I'll just keep it simple with chocolate." He then looked at the meat and stared at it thoughtfully. … Wait a minute. "… Shit!" Marco grabbed the fork and flipped the meat that was almost burned. He sighed. "At least it's not completely burned."

He then carefully placed the meat on a plate and looked at the time. There was only an hour left until Thatch got back and Marco wasn't even finished yet. Well, with the food yes but what else was considered 'romantic'? … Duh. The table! Wait, that counts right? Marco thought about those romantic dates in movies and last time he checked the tables were always neat and clean and, well, romantic looking.

He then made his way to the closet remembering there were a few tablecloths they had bought for special occasions. Marco looked them over but most of them were too fancy for his liking. Why in the world did they buy these again? Oh, right. They're for other non-important-and-boring occasions like work parties or… something, and usually they had to make things look 'professional'. Guess he'll have to… Wait a minute. He then remembered something else and started rifling through the closet just tossing things behind him as he did.

"Come on, come on! I know I- ah, ha!"

"Marco?"

Said person yelped loudly accidentally tossing the object into the air and turned to said person and the object fell between them.

"Ace?!"

"What're you doing?"

"I was just-"

"What's this?" Ace picked up the still-closed tablecloth. "Is this a s-"

"Give me that!" Marco snatched it from Ace and then questioned him. "What're you doing here? I thought you were gonna hang out with Luffy until tonight?"

"Yeah, but Nami called saying she had a stressful day at work so I told Luffy it was cool for him to be with her."

"No offense but you had to come back so soon? I'm trying to-" Marco cut himself off slightly embarrassed of what he was about to say.

"Oh, I get it. You want to be alone with Thatch." Ace said with a sly grin that Marco didn't like when directed towards him.

Next thing he knew Ace was in the kitchen being nosy as usual.

"You made dinner for Thatch?! Aw, how sweet are you!" Ace teased as Marco entered.

"Get out! I still have to set the table and Thatch is gonna be home soon and I want everything to be… kind of perfect."

"I see you burned the meat again."

"It's not burned!"

"Can I have some?"

"No!" Marco then proceeded to drag Ace out the house. "Go wreck the town with Haruta or something!"

Ace was practically thrown out and pouted when the door was shut but then shrugged agreeing with what Marco said. "O.k!" He then took out his phone and dialed Haruta's number. "… Hey, Haruta you busy?"

Back in the house Marco was finally setting up the table placing the tablecloth down neatly. He then started setting up the nicest plates and utensils they had and made sure everything was perfect. Marco nodded in satisfaction and then went upstairs to change real quick and minutes later he heard the door and got ready.

"Hey, is anybody home…!" Thatch said loudly but his voice disappeared when he saw Marco standing there in a suit.

"Hello, Thatch." Marco greeted softly with a smile.

Said person just blinked. _'Am I in the right house?'_

"Why don't you change and we can get on with our evening?"

"Oh. O-o.k. I'll do that…" Thatch stuttered as he started making his way to there room keeping his eyes on Marco. "I'll go change- yipe!" He tripped on the stairs and scrambled back up slightly embarrassed. "I'll… go… change right now." Thatch looked at Marco for a few more seconds and then scurried up the stairs.

Marco couldn't help but laugh a little when Thatch did so. "Guess me dressing like this did a number on him." He said to himself with a smile.

Minutes later Thatch came back down and Marco was pleased to see Thatch in a suit and his hair was down even though it already was when he came home.

"See? Wearing a suit isn't that bad." Marco looked at the tie that was undone and began tying it. "… You ready to talk or cat got your tongue?"

Thatch muttered something and then spoke. "Where'd you get this suit for me and what's the occasion?"

Marco tightened the tie a little finishing it and then kissed Thatch who kissed back. Seconds later they parted and Marco answered. "You know. People."

"Had Izou make it for you?"

"Yup."

"Thought so. At least it fits better than _other_ suits I've been forced to try on."

"Not my fault some of my clothes don't fit you." Marco then led Thatch to the kitchen. "So you hungry?"

"You made dinner?"

"I did."

"Should I be afraid?"

"… Sort of."

They entered the kitchen and Thatch was honestly surprised at what he saw. The table was covered with a sunflower tablecloth and the plates and utensils were set up neatly and there were even sunflower scented candles on the table. It was a simple set up but Thatch was happy with it for he wasn't one for too fancy things as for the whole family.

"I love it!" He said happily going over to the table and looking it over. "… Is this the 'romantic' dinner I asked for a week ago?"

"Could be."

"So what're we having?" Thatch asked getting ready to grab the top cover only for his hand to be swatted away by Marco. "_Well_."

"_You_," Marco started as he led Thatch back to the table. "are going to sit here." He pulled out the chair for Thatch who sat down. "While _I_ serve us both."

"Yes, sir." Thatch teased doing a mock salute and watched as Marco took his plate and went back to the stove. "So what're we having?" He asked again wanting to know and prepare himself.

"It's not much. I just made rice with vegetables and… meat."

'_Meat?'_ Thatch thought remembering what happened last time and looked around the kitchen for any surprise messes.

"Don't worry nothing exploded this time." Marco reassured. _'Sort of.'_ "The rice did turn out a little watery though cuz I well, put a little too much water in it." He went back to the table and placed the plate on said table in front of Thatch.

'_It actually doesn't look that bad.'_

"This time I looked at the labels on everything I used." Marco said hoping that would reassure Thatch more.

"What were they?"

"… I… don't remember." Marco said smiling sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head and then went to serve himself.

Thatch shook his head. "You know you should write these things down."

Marco just shrugged and made his way back to the table and sat down.

"So what do you think so far?"

"Everything is great. I like the table, the setup, the food looks good, you look good."

Marco smiled.

"There's just one thing missing."

Marco's smile fell. "What?"

"Drinks."

"… Oh!"

Duh! Marco hit mentally hit himself for forgetting something so simple. He stood up from the table and went to the fridge and got out a bottle of very good wine he 'took' from his fathers stash.

"Isn't that Oyaji's?" Thatch asked when he saw the bottle.

"What Oyaji doesn't know won't hurt me." Marco answered trying to open the bottle.

"Need help there?"

"I got it. … Open damnit!"

The top flew off with a loud 'POP!' sound and it hit the roof causing some of the wine to fly out the bottle making Marco jump with a yelp while Thatch laughed loudly. The top then hit Marco's head and fell towards the floor but he caught it before it did.

"Glad you're enjoying this." Marco said looking at Thatch who was still laughing loudly.

"That was too funny!" Thatch laughed out looking like he'd fall off the chair any moment.

Seconds later he did and now it was Marco's turn to laugh. After they calmed down, Thatch stood up and sat back on the chair watching as Marco poured wine into both there glasses.

"That was interesting." Marco said placing the now closed wine bottle on the table and sat down.

"Sure was." Thatch replied trying not to laugh again and then grabbed his wine glass as Marco did also.

"Cheers!"

After they clinked glasses they began eating. Thatch had to admit this is Marco's best attempt at cooking yet. The rice was indeed a little mushy but the flavor was great as were the vegetables. The meat was a little burned on one side but it was still great as well.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Of course why wouldn't I?"

"Scale?"

"That's a secret." Thatch smirked liking when Marco slightly pouted. "By the way when did you get this tablecloth and the candles?"

"A while ago." _'Although the tablecloth is technically a picnic blanket.'_ Oh well that doesn't matter now. "I saw them and they reminded me of you."

"I like them." Thatch then grabbed one of the candles and smelled it. "Smells good."

Marco realized something. "… I forgot to get actual sunflowers." _'I'm such an idiot. Sunflower tablecloth and candles and I forget the actual flowers. Way to go, Marco.'_

"That's o.k. I'm happy with all this already."

Marco smiled. "Glad you like everything."

"Of course I do. Just a few questions."

'_Oh, no.'_

"How many times did it take for you to cook the meat?" Thatch asked with a smirk.

"… The oil got burned again so I had to do it over on my second try."

"Ah, so it only took you two tries. Good. Another question."

'_Oh, no.'_

"What's for dessert?"

"…"

"… You forgot didn't you?"

"A little?" Marco answered unsure.

"How do you forget 'a little' about dessert?" Thatch teased.

"Well, I was going to-"

A phone suddenly rang and they looked at each other.

"That's yours." Thatch said.

Marco took out his phone and looked at the name and he immediately grew annoyed.

"Not again."

"What?"

Marco answered the phone and after a few minutes of talking he hung up and sighed.

"What?" Thatch asked again.

"Guess what Ace and Haruta did? _Again_."

"They wrecked some of the town again?"

"They wrecked some of the town again." Marco repeated. "And of course _I_ have to get there first before Oyaji does and tazes them or something."

Thatch laughed. "Why do most of them keep doing that anyway?"

Marco thought back to a few good ideas as to why.

_Scenario one:_

_Marco pushed Ace and Luffy out the door too annoyed to deal with them at the moment._

"_Go wreck the town or something!"_

_Scenario two:_

_Marco literally kicked Ace out the door too busy doing work at home again._

"_Go wreck the town with Haruta or something!"_

_Scenario three:_

"_Go wreck the town with Luffy's friends or something!"_

_Scenario four:_

"_Go wreck the town with Haruta or something!"_

_Just hours ago:_

_Marco then proceeded to drag Ace out the house. "Go wreck the town with Haruta or something!"_

Yeah, Marco had to stop saying that to mostly Ace and stop dragging everyone else, mostly Haruta, into it.

"Marco?" Thatch said snapping him out of his thoughts.

"You know, Thatch I wonder that to." Marco answered not ready to take the blame for that.

**Bonus scene one:**

"Marco's the one who's always telling me to wreck the town or something!" Ace blamed pointing at said person making everyone look at him.

Marco laughed nervously and saw his father look at him with a look that definitely promised punishment and it was the first time they all saw Marco hide behind Thatch.

**Bonus scene two:**

"Where is my special wine, _Marco_?" Whitebeard said looking at him making him flinch slightly.

"I… st- took it." Marco answered trying not to make eye contact.

Whitebeard didn't miss the slip up but he sighed. "Explain."

"I wanted something special for me and Thatch to drink cuz he wanted me to make him a romantic dinner."

"I see. It's fine then since it was used for a good purpose. You may go, son."

Marco mentally sighed in relief and stood up trying to leave before-

"That was a $150 bottle so I expect you to buy another one and put it where the other one was."

Marco almost fell over hearing the price. "But that's like a bunch of paychecks." He murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Marco then fled the room and Whitebeard chuckled.

"Silly children."

* * *

Fun fact with this scene: **'The top flew off with a loud 'POP!' sound and it hit the roof causing some of the wine to fly out the bottle making Marco jump with a yelp while Thatch laughed loudly. The top then hit Marco's head and fell towards the floor but he caught it before it did.'** This actually happened when my grandma was trying to open a wine bottle and this exact thing happened to her XD The drink literally spewed out and went everywhere and the top did what I typed in the story and we all started laughing XD

With that being said, hope you guys enjoyed this freakishly long chapter. Sorry for typos and stuff :P The next chapter will be out whenever :P

**Thatch: "When are you gonna post that chapter about-"**

***I jump Thatch trying to shut him up***

**Me: "Don't say nothing about that chapter!"**

**Thatch: "But they must know the chapter!"**

"**No chapter!"**

"**Yes chapter!"**

***Marco comes* "Oi, what's going on here?"**

***Thatch and I stop to look at him***

**Thatch: "Veve doesn't want anyone to know about the chapter about-"**

***I continue to try to make Thatch be quiet while Marco just stands there staring at us sweat dropping***

**Marco: **_**'What chapter are they…?'**_** *Thinks* "…"**

**Thatch: "Marco, you know which one right?"**

***Said person remembers and blushes visibly* "No." *Walks away still blushing***

"**Liar! You're blushing! Get back here! It's that chapter with me and y-"**

**Me: "Be quiet or I'll cut your hair off!"**

***Thatch manages to get free* "No, not my hair!" *Scurries away screaming* QAQ**

Review, please! XD


	15. Cold Warmth

**Chapter Fifteen: Cold Warmth**

**To be honest I didn't know when to put up this chapter cuz I'm trying to keep track of dates of when to put them up. (Yes, I actually do that :P) While doing that I realized a whole year when by so fast for a certain personal something and I'm like 'Whoa, the years really need to slow down.' Like for real ._.**

**Anyway, this chapter is based off an otp prompt blog from Tumblr and I like a lot of them so you guys will be seeing quite a few of them now. But don't worry I still have my own original ideas. Just get ready for different AU's now (like this one and now more) and settings and other stuff I've always wanted to do with Marco and Thatch :3**

**I'm supposed to be working on my other story but I got stuck on a certain scene and since then I've been like… well, stuck *Sulks* So!**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Summary for all chapters:** More MarcoxThatch One-Shots. Some will be AU, some will not or they can go either way :P Some will be with the two just being friends or being dorks or whatever I feel like writing :P

**Summary for this chapter:** Person A (Thatch) is near Person B's (Marco's) house and decides to walk over, but it unexpectedly starts pouring rain. By the time A (Thatch) gets to B's (Marco's) house, they are completely soaked through and shivering. Seeing this, B (Marco) immediately goes into a frenzy of getting them into warm, dry clothes, putting an excessive number of blankets on them, and making them warm food.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

Thatch had just gotten out from work and decided to walk over to Marco's house for a not-so-surprise visit which wasn't very from his job. However, minutes later, it suddenly got cloudy and next thing Thatch knew it was pouring rain. He cursed at the sudden change in weather and began running the rest of the way to Marco's house. By the time he got there he was completely soaked and was shivering since the rain was cold along with the temperature.

"S-st-stupid r-rain." Thatch said shivering as he rang the doorbell. He waited a few seconds and rang it again frantically. "M-Marco! Open the d-door!" He knocked on it and stopped midway when said door was opened revealing Marco.

"Thatch? What-"

"H-hi!" Thatch said smiling like nothing.

"Look at you! You're soaked!"

Marco pulled Thatch inside closing the door and sat him on the couch by the fireplace that was already on.

"Take everything off, I'm going to get you some blankets and make you some soup."

"Y-you don't-"

"Now!"

"O.k!"

About a minute later, Marco came back with some blankets but immediately dropped them on the floor when he saw Thatch and blushed slightly.

Thatch looked at Marco as if nothing was wrong. "What?"

"I said to take everything off, not get practically naked just wearing your boxers!"

"You told me to t-take everything off s-so I d-did!"

"But I didn't mean…!" Marco stopped and sighed. Now wasn't time for scolding when poor Thatch was still currently cold and shivering. Marco then picked up the blankets and just threw them at Thatch who fell back on the couch with a yelp. "Put those on you before you freeze into an iceberg while I make you some soup."

"There's like twenty blankets in here!" Thatch whined his voice muffled as he made his way out of the 'mountain of blankets'.

Marco watched with amusement and chuckled when Thatch finally managed to get free of the blankets and gasped for fresh air.

"What's so funny?" Thatch pouted childishly seeing Marco smiling.

"Lay down and get warm before I decide to bury you in the blankets again."

Thatch quickly did what he was told as Marco went to the kitchen.

Minutes later, Marco went back in the living room to find Thatch asleep and decided to get him some decent clothes to wear. After that Marco went back in the living room once more going up to Thatch and poked him.

"Hey." *Poke* "He~y." *Poke poke* "HEY!"

Marco flicked Thatch's forehead but said person just turned away cuddling more into the blankets which Marco found cute. Unfortunately that cuteness had to disappear cuz Marco wanted Thatch to get into some clothes already. So Marco grabbed Thatch's precious hair and pulled on it not so hard and quickly moved away.

Seconds later Thatch shot up quickly looking around. "Who pulled my hair?! I don't like it when my hair is pulled or touched!" He whined making Marco sweat drop.

"It's just hair, calm down."

"You're lucky I didn't hit you."

"Which is why I moved away." Marco said remembering what happened to Ace when he did the same thing. The poor kid got a black eye, a bruised shoulder and two bumps on his head. Marco then threw the clothes at Thatch which landed on his head. "Put those on. Can't have you in here or anywhere else only wearing boxers."

"What is this 'bury Thatch with soft materials day'?" He replied taking said clothes off him. "I could've worn my clothes you know."

"They're soaked. By the way soup's done and you're eating it."

"You made soup? Well I guess it's better than Ace's cooking." Thatch chuckled.

"Next time I'm letting you freeze to death."

Thatch stopped. "That's mean."

"So is insulting my cooking when _I'm_ doing it for _you_."

"Touché."

Marco smiled as he shook his head and then went to the kitchen getting Thatch some soup. When he went back said person was trying to get the shirt on making Marco sweat drop again.

"Marco, your shirt is a bit too small!" Thatch said not knowing he was in the room.

"Your head is a bit too big." Marco replied with a chuckle and he knew Thatch stopped and glared even though he was facing the wrong way due to the shirt covering his head.

Marco put the plate down on the table and went up to Thatch and pulled the shirt down but then said person stumbled forward causing Marco to stumble back and they both fell on the floor with Thatch landing on Marco. Said person lifted the shirt up revealing Thatch's face who just smiled.

"Hi!"

"Are they in love?"

Marco and Thatch both turned to the new unexpected voice which belonged to Luffy.

"What're you- the hell?!" Ace said coming into view and his jaw dropped at what he saw. "What the hell is going on here?!"

"Why are you two even here?!" Marco scolded as he just pushed Thatch off him who yelped.

"You're funny, pineapple!" Luffy laughed.

"Get outta here!" Marco scolded again pushing a laughing Luffy and somewhat confused Ace out the door. When he turned back Thatch was walking back to the couch which made Marco kind of mad.

'_Fuckers had to come and ruin the moment.' _Marco thought pouting to himself.

* * *

I enjoyed this chapter :3 Sorry for typos and stuff and the next chapter will be out whenever :P From now on that will be response unless it's a day before or on that day :P

**Thatch: "So about that chapter-"**

**Me: "It's not coming yet."**

"**When?"**

"**Whenever."**

"**When whenever?"**

***Marco comes* "When whenever what?"**

***I randomly start singing* "Whenever, wherever. You're meant to be together. You shall both kiss since you're here. And that's the deal my dear."**

***Marco just leaves***

**Thatch: "… So when is the-"**

**Me: "Bye!" *I leave also***

"…" ***Thatch goes on my computer to find that certain chapter***

Review, please! XD


	16. Bored

**Chapter Sixteen: Bored**

**Hello~! It's March first! Which means… well, it's March :P I don't have much to say here.**

**Like the last chapter this is also based off that otp prompt blog from Tumblr :3 It's very short but no double chapter, sorry :P**

**Enjoy! XD**

**Summary for all chapters:** More MarcoxThatch One-Shots. Some will be AU, some will not or they can go either way :P Some will be with the two just being friends or being dorks or whatever I feel like writing :P

**Summary for this chapter:** Imagine your OTP just sitting around bored and Person B (Thatch) keeps complaining about it. Person A (Marco) decides to joke around and says 'If you're bored, you should kiss me'. After a moment B (Thatch) does just that and the look on A's (Marco's) face afterwards is priceless.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

"I'm bo~red!" Thatch whined while laying sprawled out on the floor lazily. "The power has been out for like ever~!"

"It's only been a few minutes." Marco said not looking up from his reading. "Read a book."

"Gross."

"Then quit whining."

Thatch pouted but got quiet as he still laid on the floor. He looked at Marco who was into his book. How can his boyfriend just sit there reading like that? Thatch groaned in annoyance and turned away. It was quiet. No t.v. No computer. It was just _too_ quiet for Thatch's liking.

"I'm so bo~red!" He shouted suddenly as he sat up quickly from the floor making Marco jump and drop his book thus losing his place.

Marco looked at Thatch who was rolling around on the floor which made his eye twitch in annoyance and he felt like throwing the book at Thatch.

'_If you're that bored, you should kiss me.'_ Marco thought grabbing his book and searched for the page he was on.

Next thing Marco knew his book was pulled away from him (how rude!) but before he could start scolding he was met with a kiss on the lips from Thatch. Seconds later, said person pulled away and smiled at Marco's surprised priceless expression.

"Not sure if you meant to say that out loud but you did." Thatch said still leaning over Marco who was now blushing slightly. "Judging by your expression I say not."

Marco finally smiled and pulled Thatch closer. "At least it won't be boring anymore." He replied returning the kiss and they both ignored the fact that the power went back on.

* * *

Short chapter is short. Sorry for typos and stuff :P Next chapter will be out whenever :P

***Thatch is still searching for that certain chapter* "Ah, I found it! … Wow. I actually found it. … Cool!" *Clicks on document* "I'll be kind and just say it's somewhere in the twenties." *Looks around and sees no one* "The name of it is W-"**

***I come out of nowhere and glare at Thatch who immediately stops and laughs nervously***

"**Hey, Veve. Uh… I was just-"**

"**Get off my computer!"**

***Thatch yelps and flees the room***

***I go on making sure nothing was messed up and then close the document***

Review, please! XD


	17. Duck Crossing

**Chapter Seventeen: Duck Crossing**

**First… Hello~! Second… *Is practically falling asleep while doing this* Third… The first week of March is done. Yay. But the month isn't over yet. Fourth… I'm tired ~.~**

**Like the last chapter this is also based off that otp prompt blog from Tumblr :3 It's very short but no double chapter, sorry :P**

**Enjoy :3**

**Summary for all chapters:** More MarcoxThatch One-Shots. Some will be AU, some will not or they can go either way :P Some will be with the two just being friends or being dorks or whatever I feel like writing :P

**Summary for this chapter:** Imagine your OTP is driving down a road when a mama duck and her ducklings decide to cross the road. Traffic stops in the meantime. Person A (Thatch) thinks the ducks are so cute, but Person B (Marco) thinks that Person A's (Thatch's) reaction is even cuter.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

Marco was into his driving when…

"Oh, look! Ducks!" Thatch said making Marco slow down when he saw them and stopped when they started crossing the road.

"It's actually a mother duck with her ducklings." Marco corrected watching them cross as the ducklings chirped.

"A~w, they're so cute and tiny! Look at there tiny tail feathers! Haha! They look like stubs!" Thatch admired childishly as he laughed a little which Marco found even cuter than the ducks. "They sound so cute! Bye, duckies!"

"You're such a dork, Thatch." Marco said as he continued driving after the ducks finished crossing.

"Hey, those ducks were cute!"

"Yeah but you were cuter."

"What so I'm not cute now?" Thatch teased.

"You know what I mean."

"Can we get a duck for a-"

"No. I deal with two already, I don't need more."

"But we don't have… Hey!"

Marco laughed as Thatch started rambling next to him.

* * *

**Thatch, here! Veve's tired so I'll be taking over this A/N thing again. She hopes you guys enjoyed this chapter and is sorry for typos and stuff and the next chapter will be out whenever. Wow, that was long.**

**Let's see… I tried looking for that chapter I was gonna tell you guys about but I couldn't find it -3- Veve must've hidden it somewhere -Pouts- Ah, well. … I'm gonna go make some snacks. See ya! Oh, wait.**

**Don't forget to review, please! ^3^/~**


	18. Leaves

**Chapter Eighteen: Leaves**

**Here's chapter eightee~n! Like the last chapter this is also based off that otp prompt blog from Tumblr. It's very short so chapter nineteen will also be out later today.**

**Enjoy! :3**

**Summary for all chapters:** More MarcoxThatch One-Shots. Some will be AU, some will not or they can go either way :P Some will be with the two just being friends or being dorks or whatever I feel like writing :P

**Summary for this chapter:** Imagine your OTP have volunteered to clean the park after a windy storm left it covered in piles of leaves. After a while Person A (Thatch)gets bored and while no one's looking, they roll around and play in the leaves, making an even bigger mess. They're unaware that Person B (Marco) is watching them and are trying to stifle their giggles.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

"Clean the park with me he said. It'll be fun he said." Thatch muttered to himself as he raked more leaves into a small pile.

There had been a big wind storm yesterday and Marco had somehow persuaded Thatch into volunteering with him to help clean the park along with other volunteers. At first it wasn't that bad but then Marco was called over to a different spot leaving Thatch alone. Now said person was bored as he still continued to rake the leaves into different piles which wasn't necessary but Thatch was actually bored enough to do so. A fun idea then came to him and he smiled as he brought all the leaves together into one huge pile.

"There, that should do it." Thatch said admiring his work and then just threw the rake away while saying: "Peace out, rake!" He then jumped into the pile of leaves and started rolling around in them laughing. "This was so worth raking them!"

Unbeknownst to Thatch, Marco was watching from a short distance smiling but trying not to laugh.

'_You're such a child, Thatch.'_

* * *

Short and tiny but again that's why chapter nineteen will be up later today also. No typos here I hope :P

**Thatch: "Haruta, I have a mission for you."**

**Haruta: "Whatever it is no."**

"**I need you to find that chapter Veve wrote but hid. Again. You know… The 'Special' chapter?"**

"**I already know what it is and no."**

"**Why n- wait you know what it is?! Tell me!"**

"**Nope. That's between me and Veve only. And I thought you already knew?"**

***Thatch pouts* "I know it's about me and Marco."**

"**Duh."**

"**But what's the rest?!"**

***Haruta smirks* "You'll just have to wait and find out."**

***Thatch pouts again and leaves***

**Haruta: "Idiot."**

"**I heard that!"**

Review, please! XD


	19. Hiccups

**Chapter Nineteen: Hiccups**

**Here is chapter ninetee~n! It's also short and like the last chapter this is also based off that otp prompt blog from Tumblr. This'll be the last one from it for now, though cuz I want to get my own ideas put up. Chapter twenty will be out on the twentieth though :)**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Summary for all chapters:** More MarcoxThatch One-Shots. Some will be AU, some will not or they can go either way :P Some will be with the two just being friends or being dorks or whatever I feel like writing :P

**Summary for this chapter:** Imagine Person A (Marco) of your OTP gets the hiccups and Person B (Thatch) teases them about it.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

Marco was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper while Thatch also laid on the couch with his head on Marco's lap and was watching Food Network when…

"Hic!"

Thatch looked at Marco with a 'the heck was that?' look and Marco looked at Thatch confused himself.

"What was that?" Thatch asked with a small laugh.

"I don't kn- hic!"

There was silence and after the noise came from Marco again Thatch started laughing.

"You have the hiccups! How cute!"

"It is not- hic!- cute! It's- hic!- annoying!"

Thatch continued laughing and Marco pushed him off the couch satisfied when Thatch hit the floor with a yelp and stopped laughing.

"Meanie." Thatch pouted but smiled again as another hiccup came from Marco. "Cute!"

"Stop it!"

"It is! I never heard you get hiccups before it's so cute! Haha! Marco has hiccups! Marco has hiccups! Marco-!"

Said person hit Thatch on the head making him yelp once more.

"I hate- hic!- ups! They're annoying." Marco somewhat pouted. "How do I- hic!- get rid of them?"

Thatch rubbed the new bump on his head. "Meanie." He said again but answered Marco's question. "I just let them go away on there own. Could take a few minutes. Or hours. Or days."

"Thatch!"

"Alright, alright! But really, just let them go away on there own. I still think it's cute."

"Just wait until- hic!- you get them."

* * *

Not a good ending but mer. Chapter twenty will be longer and hopefully better. Actually, it will be better cuz I've never written something like it before and-

**Thatch: "Is it that special chapter?! I wanna know already!"**

**Me: "No, it's not the chapter now stop asking before you get no birthday party."**

"**But I like having birthday parties on my birthday!"**

"**Then stop asking about the chapter already. Besides you know the chapter number since you saw it already."**

"… **Oh, yeah." *Smirks and thinks about saying chapter number***

***I know what he's thinking and take advantage of his birthday* "Guess you don't want a party then." *I start leaving***

"**No~! I do~!" *Follows after me pleading* "Please don't take it away!" QAQ**

So yeah chapter twenty on the twentieth and sorry for typos and stuff :P

Review, please! :D


	20. A Special Friend

**Chapter Twenty: A Special Friend**

**PLEASE READ BOTH A/N'S AND THE SUMMARY FOR THIS CHAPTER (I know not everybody reads both of these but trust me you should for the most part)**

***Clears throat***

**Hello, guys! Wow, chapter twenty! I honestly can't believe it! Thank You all for favoring/following/reviewing/stalking these one-shots! ^3^/~ Seriously, I never thought anyone besides me actually liked MarcoxThatch *Sniffs* It's so beautiful seeing that more people than I thought actually do :'D**

**So… This chapter… You guys have no idea how many times I've had to edit this and add/takeout things *Sobs* This chapter was actually written towards the end of January but I thought it was too soon to put up something like this. So clearly I decided to wait and I'm actually glad I did cuz man. So much editing X.X**

**This chapter turned out way different towards the end but I'm really proud with this chapter as a whole :) I also feel connected with it but I… sort of don't know how. *Clears throat again***

**I am open to constructive criticism for this chapter but nothing mean please :)**

**Hm… Oh, this chapter and the next one**** are considered 'Special Chapters' cuz of the way they are. And… That's it for this A/N :3**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Summary for all chapters:** More MarcoxThatch One-Shots. Some will be AU, some will not or they can go either way :P Some will be with the two just being friends or being dorks or whatever I feel like writing :P

**Summary for this chapter:** Reincarnation. Whether you are reborn as a person many more times or even a different species we always meet each other again. Even if we live in two different worlds.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

Marco sat down on a low pier just above the ocean water and looked over the rocks he grabbed minutes earlier. He grabbed the flattest one and threw it watching it skip across the water. After it disappeared Marco looked up at the sky and sighed. It was a rough day at work that included tons of paperwork, too many phone call interruptions from customers and being yelled at by some of them. Even the workers (Marco included) gave each other an attitude and unfortunately it caused him and a few others to get fired. It didn't matter anyway. He was used to it and it's not like he had anybody else to support. Little did Marco know as he continued throwing rocks he was getting the attention of a curious young mermaid. Well, merman to be precise. Or merboy.

Said merman watched curiously as the rocks fell in front of him.

'_Is it raining rocks?'_ The merman thought grabbing one.

One hit his head and he yelped.

"Ow! Hey, watch where you're falling!" He said to the rock as if expecting an answer.

The merman then slowly swam closer to the surface but stopped when he saw a human sitting on the pier. Seconds later another rock fell in the water and the merman now knew it wasn't raining rocks but were being thrown. The person above was also talking to them self out loud so the merman knew they must've been mad about something. Either that or they were crazy. The young merman (or merboy), known as Thatch, went under the pier and poked his head out from the water. He looked at the person's legs curiously as they swung them back and forth.

"Out of rocks already?" Marco said to no one in particular and then got up. "Guess I'll get more."

When Marco was halfway down the pier Thatch moved to the side to get a better look at him. This person had yellow hair like the sun, a purple jacket (_they are called that right?)_ and whatever those things on his legs and feet were. But what was that grass-like thing doing on the person's left leg? Thatch pushed that thought aside and watched as the person kept tossing away bad rocks.

'_I can find better rocks than those.'_ Thatch thought going back in the water and doing so.

Minutes later Marco went back to the pier and when he saw the rocks he grew confused.

"What the…?" Marco looked around but no one was in sight. "Hello?" He said feeling stupid calling out to nothing. Marco decided to just let it be and sat down repeating his rock throwing process. However when he got to the other ones he realized they were wet. How in the world did rocks from the water even get here? It was a little windy but clearly rocks cannot be blown from the water onto the pier.

Meanwhile, Thatch was hiding under the pier and his eyes wandered to the grass-like thing on Marco's leg. He quietly went closer and watched curiously as the legs moved back and forth along with the grass thing. Thatch then unconsciously grabbed it causing the person to jump with a yelp which made Thatch jump as well with a light gasp and he went back under the water hiding.

"The heck was that?" Marco questioned peeking under the pier careful enough not to fall in. When he saw nothing he got back up and looked at the ocean again with a sigh. "Guess I've been out here for too-" Marco was interrupted when he was suddenly splashed with water. "The hell?!" He coughed out trying to dry himself and then looked around getting slightly annoyed.

Thatch smiled as he was now having fun teasing this human. He watched as the person looked around and Thatch went to there left carefully peeking out from the water. He then used his tail to splash the person once more and scurried away as the person yelped.

Marco was getting more annoyed. Was there a fish that was teasing him or something? No that's silly. … He then thought of something and sat down at the edge of the pier again and began throwing rocks like before. This went on for a few minutes before Marco felt something touch him and instead of panicking this time he looked down and was surprised to see a person who stared right back at him. The 'person' gasped in surprise and splashed Marco once more and swam back but didn't leave. The splash of water caused Marco to slip off the pier and into the water. Thatch waited a few seconds for the person to come back up.

"… Person?" He said starting to get slightly worried. "Hello?" _'I thought humans could swim?' _… Thatch gasped in realization._ 'Not all of them do!'_

He went under and immediately spotted Marco who was already unconscious and grabbed him and went back to the surface.

"Hey, are you o.k?" Thatch asked worried and then looked around. Seeing no one, he swam to the shore and went on the sand laying Marco down and shook him. "Person, wake up! Hey! … Wha, I killed a human!" Thatch cried fearfully.

Marco suddenly coughed making Thatch back away with a yelp.

"Are you o.k?" Thatch asked once more poking Marco's cheek with a stick from a short distance. "Hello~."

Said person looked at him still kind of dazed. "I'm fine. Thank you for saving me."

"No problem."

"Now stop poking me!" Marco said loudly as he quickly sat up making Thatch scream and scurry away hiding behind a big boulder. _'Great I just scared away my savior.'_

Marco looked at the person who was peeking from the side of the boulder shyly but also with curiosity.

"Now all of a sudden you're shy? Come out, I'm not gonna bite. … Aren't you cold not wearing a shirt?"

"No. … Why are you wearing that grass thing?"

"Grass thing?"

"On your leg."

'_Oh, that.'_ "It's an ankle bracelet."

Thatch looked at it curiously and Marco saw this and took off the anklet and held it out in front of him. Marco found it kind of cute how the person watched the anklet move wherever it was moved to. Either they were curious of how it moved or it was something about the material. Or both. Marco moved closer slowly noticing a scar on there face and a few others on there chest and shoulders. Thatch stayed half hidden behind the boulder watching cautiously as the human came closer.

"It's alright. I won't hurt you."

'_That's what they all say.'_ Thatch thought remembering- he then flinched when he saw Marco was closer than he thought and hid behind the boulder completely as if he'd disappear.

He then heard a light gasp and looked to his right seeing Marco who stared at him slightly wide eyed. Thatch's fear got the best of him and he started splashing Marco with sand with his tail.

"Ah! Hey! It's alright! I'm not gonna hurt you!" Marco said as he fell and tried to protect himself from the sand.

Thatch stopped and watched as Marco sat up and cleaned himself off. After said person finished he looked at Thatch who flinched visibly.

"You can't be that scared. You did save me."

"I didn't have to." Thatch mumbled but Marco heard him.

"Ah, but you did. Why?"

"Cuz I felt like it. Now go before I change my mind."

Marco just chuckled. "Kind of feisty, huh? Well, you deserve something for saving me." He held out his anklet which received Thatch's attention. "You like this right? … Go on, take it."

Thatch looked at Marco then at the anklet and back at Marco. "… How do I know you won't hurt me?"

Marco was going to say something but stopped himself. This merman, who looked more like a merboy in his opinion, must've been tricked a number of times in different ways in order to be captured. Or surely he must've been captured before judging by the scars that were on him and his tail.

Marco was snapped out of his thoughts when the merman made a move for the water.

"Wait!" He said making the merboy- well- man flinch and immediately stopped. Marco placed his anklet down on the sand and backed away from it slowly. "You can have it. I won't do anything. I promise."

Thatch watched as Marco backed away from the… grass thing. The person really wanted him to have it? … Thatch looked at the water and then at the grass thing. Well he had to do something. They couldn't stay there forever.

Marco was actually surprised when the merboy- man slowly made a move to grab it. After what felt like another century, Thatch quickly grabbed it, observed it and then started playing around with it. Marco almost chuckled again but held back not wanting to scare the… merman. He then slowly went back to where he was before and spoke.

"Wanna know a secret?"

Thatch looked at him curiously (he still flinched but not like before) and nodded.

"My name is Marco."

"That's not much of a secret." Thatch said somewhat pouting.

"I'm a Phoenix."

"Phoenix? What's that?"

"A mythical creature like yourself. But I'm a firebird." Marco held out his hand and let a small blue flame emerge.

"Whoa." Thatch said staring at the flame. He then realized he was unconsciously making a move to touch it and stopped himself.

"It's alright. My flames don't burn. Want to see my full Phoenix form?"

Thatch nodded and Marco moved back a safe distance and let himself transform. The merman watched in awe as Marco's arms changed into wings, his legs into… whatever it was birds called them and next thing Thatch knew Marco was indeed a Phoenix.

Thatch couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Wow… That's amazing."

The Phoenix then half transformed into a human hybrid and smiled.

"It's been nice seeing you again, Thatch."

Before said merman could ask how Marco knew his name said person, or in this case Phoenix, took full transformation once more and flew off into the skies with a melodic screech as if singing.

"Wait! Don't go!" Thatch yelled loudly and then put the anklet on his wrist and made his way back into the ocean following the Phoenix for a few miles but soon stopped. He watched until the Phoenix was completely out of sight and saddened. "Bye, Marco."

* * *

Finally finished! I'm so happy! *Cries happily*

Sorry for typos and stuff :P

So what did you guys think? Again, I'm opened for constructive criticism but nothing mean please :)

Fact: I've actually written Mermaid AU's when I was younger but clearly never with Marco and/or Thatch in general. There's actually a lot of things I've done that I see all over FF and I'm like 'I've seen/done that already' :P

So that's all for this A/N. The next chapter will be out-

**Thatch: "On my birthday?"**

**Me: "Yes, Thatch on your birthday."**

"**Is it that special chapter?! Well, one of them?!"**

"**Yes, it's the special chapter that you've been trying to find. And the one some have been wondering about."**

**Haruta: "It's about time. Care to tell them the title of it?"**

**Izou: "The title of what?"**

***I jump at Izou's sudden presence* "Where'd you come from?! Ah, whatever. It's called-"**

***Ace suddenly comes being loud and whatnot* "Oi, Thatch! I'm hungry! Make me something will ya? Please?"**

**Thatch: "No. And Veve was about to say the title name for the next chapter! You know, the one we've been waiting for like ever for?" *Is kind of annoyed cuz Ace just came interrupting me***

**Ace: "I thought you knew already? Just say it yourself."**

"**Oh, yeah. … Ah, forget it the moments gone. V, say it."**

**Me: "Forget it, I lost the moment to."**

**Haruta: "Oh, for crying out loud! Wet-!"**

***Marco suddenly comes* "Hey, guys have you seen-"**

**All of us: "NO!"**

***Marco jumps at the sudden yell and wonders if he did something wrong***

Review, please! ^3^/~


	21. Wet Touch

**Chapter Twenty-One: Wet Touch**

**PLEASE READ BOTH A/N'S :P**

**Hello~! Happy birthday to Thatch and Justa Little Puppy~! ^-^/~**

**So~… In my first MarcoxThatch one-shots in chapter nine I said if I were to get to a certain point with these two I'd type it while listening to 'One More Night' by Maroon 5. Well, I finally got there. Sort of. But I also listened to there other song 'Animals' cuz it was also fitting and they both motivated me to do/finish this. And no you don't have to listen to them. So!**

**This is clearly the chapter you guys have been waiting for but it's not completely descriptive but… it is… I guess… 'Implied'(?) In a way(?) Just read in between the lines and I'm sure your perverted minds (or not so perverted or whatever) will see it ;3 And I promise you guys that I am a somewhat (yes somewhat) innocent person so there might be something things in this that could mean something but Idk what exactly. Feel free not to believe me but whatever :P**

**Like the last chapter this was also written towards the end of January and has been worked on throughout the month of February (and March) but not much has changed. Sort of. I did this when I found out something about myself so I obviously feel somewhat connected with this chapter as well but I still can't write anything further than this. Plus I don't think I want to.**

**This chapter is nowhere near as good as the last one but I tried my best to describe things without making myself uncomfortable. There's also bad flirting and… Idk.**

**I'm open for constructive criticism on this chapter as well but please nothing mean.**

**Question: Do I have to change the rating? ?.? If so, please let me know cuz I don't wanna get in trouble.**

**Um… I guess that's it. See ye on le bottom A/N!**

**Enjoy! *Smirks***

**Summary for all chapters:** More MarcoxThatch One-Shots. Some will be AU, some will not or they can go either way :P Some will be with the two just being friends or being dorks or whatever I feel like writing :P

**Summary for this chapter:** I have no words for this one. … *Hides*

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

"You ready?" Marco asked turning on the water to the shower.

When Thatch hesitated Marco went up to him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be alright. If you get uncomfortable I'll stop."

"… O.k."

Thatch stepped in the shower and touched the water but jumped back with a shriek which Marco found cute.

"It's co~ld!" Thatch whined childishly.

Marco chuckled. "I know."

"You couldn't tell me before I got in?"

"You're the one who just went right in."

Thatch pouted. "Just make it warm before I change my mind."

"Alright, alright."

Marco did so and then stood in front of the shower. He looked at Thatch who was currently standing under the shower head with his eyes closed enjoying the warm water that went down his body.

Marco smiled. "I'm coming in."

Thatch opened his eyes. "I'm ready."

Marco stepped in the shower and closed the curtain to it. He looked at Thatch again who just stood there already looking uncomfortable.

Marco went up to him. "You look cute wet." He whispered which wasn't necessary but he knew it was one of Thatch's turn ons.

Thatch was feeling a little uncomfortable as Marco looked at him and went up to him.

"You look cute wet." Marco whispered.

Thatch knew why Marco did that. It was one of his turn ons and boy did it turn him on. Thatch didn't know how to explain it but he enjoyed the sound of whispering. Especially when it was done right seductively. Like Marco just did. Thatch smiled and when Marco saw this he knew he had won Thatch over.

Marco gently pushed Thatch under the shower head and out onto the now wet wall. Thatch watched as Marco passed under the shower his hair getting wet and stuck on his face and watched the water go down Marco's body. Before his eyes could wander Marco went in for a kiss which Thatch accepted and Marco brought his hands on his lovers shoulders massaging them before he slowly made his way down touching Thatch's chest. They parted the kiss and Marco's hands made there way to Thatch's abs enjoying the feeling until said person jumped a bit.

"What?" Marco asked worried he'd hurt Thatch in some way.

"Tickle spot." Thatch said sheepishly.

"You're such a child."

"Hey. A child doesn't do this in the shower." _'At least I hope not.'_

"You're right." Marco smirked going close to Thatch's ear and whispered: "Adults do."

A pleasant tingling sensation came to Thatch and he then grabbed Marco's wrist and turned now making Marco the one with his back against the shower wall.

"Now it's my turn to seduce you." Thatch whispered while smiling his cat-like smile seductively which he knew also turned Marco on.

A pleasant tingling sensation also came to Marco and they went in for another kiss. Thatch then let go of Marco's wrists and ran his hands down said person's back enjoying the feeling of his lovers smooth skin. Smooth and wet that is. The kiss was parted and Thatch looked into Marco's eyes.

"You're eyes are the brightest blue diamonds I'll ever see in my whole life."

Marco blushed a little but spoke with a smile. "You're such a dork. Blue eyes aren't that great."

Thatch ignored the name. "Yes they are. They're unique like you." Thatch then moved his hands onto Marco's abs enjoying the feeling like Marco did with him.

"Unlike you, I'm not ticklish." Marco said enjoying the moment. Which was lost when Thatch tickled his neck making him flinch.

Thatch smiled. "You're such a child."

"Oh, so that's how it's gonna be, huh?"

They started a mini tickle war which was shortened when Thatch slipped and fell making Marco fall as well on top of him. Marco got up leaning over Thatch who was blushing slightly making him look too innocent for his own good. Marco decided to break the tension a bit.

"Anybody ever tell you how nice your eyes look?" Marco asked with a smile.

Thatch mimicked Marco's words from before. "You're such a dork. Brown eyes aren't that great. Too common."

Marco ignored the name. "They might be common but pretty chocolate eyes like these only appear on the uniquely beautiful."

Thatch blushed hard at the comment and looked away not knowing what to say.

"What? Lost for words?"

Thatch pouted childishly making Marco chuckle.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Marco then kissed Thatch who returned it as they caressed each other and there hair which Thatch made an exception for. They then stayed laying down for a while enjoying the water with Thatch on top of Marco.

"Oi, don't fall asleep." Marco said poking Thatch's forehead.

"I'm not gonna fall asleep. Who falls asleep in the shower?"

A short pause and they both answered: "Ace." They chuckled at the times that happened.

About a minute later Marco did Thatch the favor of washing his hair with conditioner which Thatch enjoyed. Marco rinsed Thatch's hair and then poked him again.

"You awake?"

Thatch jumped slightly. "What?"

"You enjoyed that, huh?"

"Yes. I'd do the same with your hair but you hardly have any."

"You know someday you are going to lose all your hair and I'm gonna be right there laughing at you."

"My hair is too awesome to- OW!"

Marco pulled Thatch's hair not so hard smiling when he yelped.

"That hurt." Thatch pouted caressing his own hair.

Marco rolled his eyes but smiled at his boyfriend's actions.

After a while the shower was turned off and they both got out.

"It's co~ld!" Thatch whined again like earlier making Marco roll his eyes as he tossed a towel at Thatch which landed on his head covering his face.

"Hurry up, we have two hours until Ace gets back."

Thatch removed the towel from his head and put it around his waist. He then noticed Marco had opened the bathroom door getting ready to leave. "Hey, where are you going? We're not even dressed yet."

"That's why I told you to hurry up." Marco answered scooping Thatch up bridal style making him yelp. "For we can have time to get warm and get dressed." He winked at Thatch who blushed as he was carried to there room.

* * *

*Peeks from hiding spot* So~… Good? Bad? Could've been better? Actually, I do admit it could've been better but I didn't want to add or take away too much. And again I did my best without making myself feel uncomfortable. But like I said just read between the lines and you'll be alright.

Sorry for typos and stuff and updates will be whenever :P

**Thatch: "Wait a minute so Marco was my birthday present?"**

**Me: "Well, what better way to celebrate your own birthday than wearing your birthday suit with the one you love?"**

**Thatch: O3O**

**Marco: "Oi, we're not lovers!"**

**Me: "The readers will tell you otherwise. Right, Thatch?"**

**Thatch: :I**

**Marco: "What's with that expression?!"**

**Izou: "This is the sexiest chapter yet, Veve! So you gonna write anything further than this? Huh?" *Wiggles eyebrows* "Huh?"**

**Me: "Most likely not."**

"**You sure about that?"**

"**Yes."**

***Ace suddenly comes and hug tackles Thatch from behind* "Happy Birthday, Thatchy~!"**

***Poor Thatch falls to the floor being squished by Ace* x3x**

**Haruta: "Dog pile on Thatch!" *Jumps Thatch and soon Izou joins in***

**Thatch: X3X**

**Ace: "Come on, Marco!"**

***Marco just sighs* "Will you guys just get off him?"**

"**Spoil sport."**

***They get off Thatch and Marco helps him up* "You o.k?"**

**Thatch: "Yeah. Thanks."**

***I'm just there watching* "Now kiss."**

**Marco: "No!"**

**Thatch: "How about one on the cheek?"**

"**Stop supporting her!"**

"**Come on, it'll be a birthday kiss!" ^3^**

"**How about a birthday punch?" *Punches Thatch on his head***

"**Ow!" *Rubs head* Veve, Marco's being mean to me on my birthday!"**

**Me: "Marco stop being mean to Thatch." *I ignore the 'what?!' from him and continue* "Ace, Haruta and Izou make sure everything is ready for the party. Thatch, stop trying to sneak off and stay here until then."**

***Thatch pouts and plops down next to me***

"**Happy birthday dork."**

"**Hey!"**

"**Marco, you can stay with Thatch while I help the others."**

**Marco: "Oka- hey, wait a minute!" *Sees me fleeing* "This was a setup!"**

***Thatch just laughs and looks at Marco* "So what kind of cake is there? Am I getting a lot of presents? A new kitchen? How long have you guys-"**

***Marco tries to zone out Thatch's rambling* **_**'This is gonna be a long day.'**_

Happy birthday Thatchy~! ^3^ Happy birthday to Justa Little Puppy as well! ^-^

Review, please! ^-^/~


	22. Singing and Dancing

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Singing and Dancing**

***Throws unexpected chapter at you guys* Today is Thatch's birthday so here! Enjoy a bonus chapter cuz why the heck not?! XD**

**Enjoy! ^-^/~**

**Summary for all chapters:** More MarcoxThatch One-Shots. Some will be AU, some will not or they can go either way :P Some will be with the two just being friends or being dorks or whatever I feel like writing :P

**Summary for this chapter:** Thatch is home alone and decides to have some fun while he's cooking dinner.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

Thatch was busy cooking dinner for Marco and Ace when he decided it was too quiet thus making it boring so Thatch decided to put on some music to please his cheery nature. Most of the songs he knew and sang along to.

"Love me, baby, baby. Gimme, baby, baby."

**-Next song-**

Caramelldansen came up and Thatch couldn't help but do the dance to it.

**-Next-**

"Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof! Come on, get happy~!" Thatch sang while cooking to the rhythm of the song.

**-Next-**

"TURN DOWN FOR WHAT?!" Thatch practically shouted while jumping up and down.

**-Next-**

"Let the storm range O~~~~~N!" Thatch sang with exaggeration as he did certain moves and hand motions throughout the whole song but then coughed after he did the high notes. "Stupid high notes gotta ruin my singing."

**-Next-**

Thatch grabbed a wooden spoon using it as a microphone and sang again with exaggeration while mimicking the voice.

"Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground! OH! OH! Trouble, trouble, trouble~!"

**-Next-**

Thatch was done cooking and decided to play one more song.

"…I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, sha~ke! Shake it off! Shake it off! Ah, ah!" He danced and jumped around rhythmically with the music.

"…Shake it off! You got to! Shake it off! Shake it-!"

Thatch screamed with a jump when he saw Ace and Marco standing there staring at him. It grew quiet as the song ended and Thatch was sure he was blushing hard from embarrassment right now.

"Having fun?" Marco asked smiling while Ace began laughing his ass off.

"I was." Thatch looked at Ace. "Stop laughing!"

Ace did so but just barely. "So… is dinner… done yet?" He asked still laughing a little.

"It will be in a few minutes."

Minutes later Haruta and Izou just entered the house since the door was 'unlocked' (they rang the doorbell but no one answered so Haruta picked the lock) and they saw Thatch, Ace and Marco of all people dancing to… an unrecognizable song and fled the place as quick as possible.

"We will never speak of this." said Izou.

"No we will not." Haruta replied.

* * *

I laughed throughout this whole thing picturing Thatch sing and dance to these, lol. I decided what the 'unrecognizable' song is at the end but I'll just leave that to your imagination :3

Sorry for typos and stuff :P

Songs Thatch was singing/dancing to:

LUVORATORRRRRY! By Gumi and Rin (Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong)

Caramelldansen by Caramell (Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong which I think I am)

Happy by Pharrell Williams

Turn Down For What by DJ Snake and Lil Jon

Let It Go- Frozen sung by Idina Menzel

I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift

Shake It Off by Taylor Swift

And that's it-

**Thatch here! Happy Birthday to me~! ^-^ You guys better get me something you hear? Or else no food from me for the rest of the month.**

***I come* Thatch, quit threatening the readers with food punishments.**

**Thatch: "But I wanna party already~! And I want presents! By the way the kitchen is fine right? … Right?"**

**Me: "For the most part. Sort of."**

"**Sort of?!"**

Review, pl-

"**Oi, don't igno-"**

Review, please! XD


	23. Thatch's Hair

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Thatch's Hair**

**Last bonus chapter for Thatchy's birthday! ^-^ This takes place after Marco and Ace meet amd Marco introduces him (and Luffy) to the family. This is also before they lived in there own place and before Marco and Thatch became lovers.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Summary for all chapters:** More MarcoxThatch One-Shots. Some will be AU, some will not or they can go either way :P Some will be with the two just being friends or being dorks or whatever I feel like writing :P

**Summary for this chapter:** Marco introduces Ace and Luffy to the family but things go slightly wrong after Luffy makes fun of Thatch's hair.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

Marco opened the door after hearing the doorbell and smiled when he saw Ace but questioned who the other kid was.

"Hey, Ace! Glad you could come!" Marco greeted clearly happy Ace was there.

"Hey, Marco! This is my little brother, Luffy!"

"Hi! Where's the food?" Luffy asked bluntly.

Marco just chuckled. "Currently being cooked. Come in."

Ace and Luffy did so and Luffy almost ran off but Ace stopped him. "This isn't our place, Luffy."

Said person pouted. "But I want foo~d!"

After somehow persuading Luffy to wait a little longer, Marco introduced the two to his family.

"Ace, Luffy this is Haruta, Kingdew, Izou, Thatch is here but he's making dinner…"

"Food!"

"…and Vista is helping him. Atmos, Rakuyo, Blenheim…"

After what felt like an eternity to Ace (how in the world were he and Luffy, mostly Luffy, going to remember all those names?!) and after talking with… Oyaji? Wait, no Whitebeard. Did Ace just call Whitebeard Oyaji? Anyway, they then went to the kitchen to be introduced to Thatch and Vista.

"Where's the foo~d? I'm starvi~ng!" Luffy whined.

"You can take something from the fridge-" Marco started but was interrupted by Ace.

"Don't! Unless you like a well-stocked fridge I suggest you do _not_ let Luffy anywhere near it."

Luffy pouted and was about to say something until someone came.

"Hey, Marco. New friends of yours?"

"Hey, Vista. This is Ace and his brother Luffy."

"Nice to meet you." Ace said remembering manners.

"I want food." Luffy said seriously.

Vista chuckled. "I kind of like these two already. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Where's Thatch?" Marco asked not seeing his long time friend.

"Getting something from the-"

"Hey, Marco!"

Vista jumped at Thatch's sudden appearance. "Never mind." He turned to Thatch. "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?!"

"Sorry." Thatch answered not sounding sorry.

All of a sudden laughter was heard making four of five people look at the person who was Luffy.

"Luffy, what's so funny?" Ace asked smiling thinking his brother thought of something random.

"Th- that hairstyle! Haha! What kind of hairstyle is that?!" Luffy said in-between laughs. "He looks like Elvis!"

Everyone (now including Ace after Luffy said 'he looks like Elvis') knew what Luffy was laughing at and glanced at Thatch who getting visibly mad.

"IT LOOKS LIKE A BREAD LOAF! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

That did it.

Thatch screamed angrily and literally jumped over the counter tackling Luffy to the ground.

"Wha, what did I do?!" Luffy cried trying to get Thatch off him.

Marco and Vista (who jumped over the counter to help) grabbed Thatch trying to get him off Luffy while Ace tried to get his brother away from the other. "Thatch, come on get off him!"

"HE MADE FUN OF MY HAIR!"

Ace managed to free Luffy from Thatch's grip while Marco and Vista held a still angry Thatch back in there arms.

"LET GO OF ME!"

Knowing Thatch wasn't gonna calm down any time soon, Marco and Vista literally dragged him out of the kitchen even as he protested.

"Vista, check on them. I'll deal with Thatch." _'As usual.'_

Vista went back in the kitchen and Thatch tried to go as well but was pushed and pinned against the wall by Marco.

"Are you gonna calm down or do I have to tell Oyaji you keep threatening and beating up people?!"

"He made fun of my hair!" Thatch argued clearly still not happy.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to! Now you gonna calm down or what?"

"I'll go with or what."

"I'll let Haruta and Fossa cook again."

The first and last time those two tried cooking the whole kitchen caught fire and Thatch cried about it for weeks.

"If that kid makes fun of my hair again I'm kicking _both_ of them out of this house."

That was a yes in Thatch language.

"_I'll politely_ lead them out. And as soon as you're back in that kitchen you go back to what you were doing understand."

"Fine."

-Back to now-

"Seriously, Luffy you could've at least showed a little self-control." Usopp told him.

"Not my fault Thatch has a mystery hair style."

"It's called a Pompadour you-"

"Thatch." Marco said seriously making him stop.

"Usopp's right, Luffy." Nami told him. "Thatch could've hurt you that day."

"Ah, but I didn't." Thatch turned to Luffy. "I didn't right?"

"Eh, it's all a blur."

"Yeah, me to. Still, at least I didn't kill you!" Thatch laughed making Luffy as well.

"Can't you guys be more serious?!" Usopp said in disbelief at there cheery laughter.

"No, they can't." Ace and Marco answered simultaneously.

* * *

Ah, the perks of being a big brother, lol. You know, when it doesn't have to do with sad stuff :P This turned out somewhat dark and longer than I wanted but oh well. So Thatch didn't really like Luffy at first cuz of this reason but of course after a while Thatch warmed up to him.

Also, I like to think of Marco's and Thatch's brotherly relationship like Luffy's and Ace's. It just seems fitting to me.

Sorry for typos and stuff and updates will be whenever :P

**Ace: "My brother almost died over hair."**

**Thatch: "Hey, nobody makes fun of my hair unless they have a death wish."**

"**You're lucky I didn't decide to jump you myself."**

**Thatch: "Yeah. But you didn't. So! Is it time to party yet?"**

**Marco: "Yes it is. Let's go."**

"**Yay, finally~! Happy Birthday to me~!" ^-^ "So whatcha you guys get me?"**

"**Stop asking, you'll find out soon."**

"**The kitchen is o.k right? Please say right."**

"…"

**Ace: "Right! Now let's go!" *Ace grabs Marco's wrist and they start running***

***Thatch follows them* "Wait, Marco hesitated!"**

**Marco: "No I didn't!"**

Happy Birthday to Thatch once more and now let the partying begin! :D See you guys at the next chapter which will be out whenever, lol~

Review, please! ^-^/~


	24. Craving

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Craving**

**Hello, fellow readers! It's been exactly a month since I've put up any one-shots cuz I updated so much in March that I decided to take a break for most of April. I've been thinking quite a lot about what to do with my stories cuz things in real life are gonna happen and from what I see it's all gonna be here before I know it so I want to do certain things before September comes. I've already decided what chapter these one-shots are going to finish on unless something else occurs then the number will change. (Kind of hoping it won't though) Let's see… I don't want to say much about my stories cuz I just jinx myself that way. So!**

**These chapters are for Spiritangel1998 from Tumblr and StarPurpleandBlue! Happy Birthday you two! ^-^**

**I told StarPurpleandBlue to-**

**Thatch: "**_**I**_** told her."**

**Alright, **_**Thatch**_** told her to pick a number… thing… which was C2 P3 or C2 P9. Both C2's mean chapter twenty something and P3 was for three pages and P9 was for nine pages. She picked C2 P9 so this chapter won to be posted first! :D And after this the one that wasn't chosen will be up next and then two more will be posted so that's four chapters today all for StarPurpleandBlue! ^-^**

**Thatch: "It was my idea!"**

**No it wasn't now go away.**

"**Happy Birthday, StarPurpleandBlue!" *Leaves cuz he's so not plotting something***

**This chapter is based off that otp prompt blog from Tumblr. The next one will not be but the other two will. I feel ashamed for using those most of the time ._.**

**With all that being said enjoy! ^-^**

**Summary for all chapters:** More MarcoxThatch One-Shots. Some will be AU, some will not or they can go either way :P Some will be with the two just being friends or being dorks or whatever I feel like writing :P

**Summary for this chapter:** Person A (Marco) spends all day texting/emailing Person B (Thatch) about how much they really want a certain food, then comes home that night to find Person B (Thatch) has made them what they've been craving all day.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

(Marco's p.o.v)

I woke up trying to blink the sleep away but that wasn't working so I rubbed my eyes and yawned a little. After my vision cleared I felt more awake and the first thing I saw was Thatch sleeping in front of me. I smiled and leaned forward a bit.

'_You look so cute.'_ I thought as I whispered: "Good morning, Thatch."

I kissed him gently on his lips and pulled away smiling when Thatch smiled a little in his sleep. I then looked at the time. Six-thirty. I had to work early today but I didn't want to wake Thatch up just for him to make me breakfast. That and the fact he came home late last night from work. I just shrugged it off deciding I'll just grab whatever doesn't need cooking and eat it on the way.

I got dressed and gathered what I'd need for work and made my way downstairs and began searching through the fridge. My eyes widened when I spotted something.

"Chocolate cake!" I said a little too loud and looked around as if someone would magically appear in the kitchen. And by someone I mean Thatch and Ace. Mostly Thatch. Ace isn't even here. He's- wait, I'm getting off track.

Anyway, I went to grab the cake but then…

_-Mini flashback one in third p.o.v-_

"_Stop eating chocolate cake for breakfast!" Thatch scolded actually taking it away from Marco._

"_But it's so good!" He somewhat whined._

_-Mini flashback two in third p.o.v-_

"_Stop eating junk food for breakfast!" Thatch scolded as he took away the sugary candy from Marco who pouted._

_-Mini flashback three in third p.o.v-_

"_What happened to the whole cake?!" Thatch said when he noticed the whole chocolate cake was gone. He then turned to Ace and Marco who were trying to avoid eye contact. "You guys ate the whole thing?! It's breakfast time, not dessert time!" Thatch scolded as if he was talking to children._

"_Ace persuaded me!" Marco accused somewhat childishly._

"_Oi, you could've talked me out of it!"_

"_I tried to but you didn't listen!"_

_Thatch just watched as they both bickered and for the rest of the day, Ace and Marco well, mostly Ace got hyper and after the sugar wore off they both got a stomach ache._

_-Mini flashbacks over-_

Hm… To take the cake or not take the cake? Such a hard decision…

(Thatch's p.o.v)

I woke up turning with a stretch and yawned and then-

THUD!

"OW!"

-fell off the bed. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked back at the bed.

"Guess Marco went to work early."

I looked at the time and it was around ten-thirty. I knew Ace was with Luffy so that meant I had the house to myself for a while yet again. Cool. I then took a shower and got dressed and went downstairs.

"Wow, the kitchen is still in one piece." I said looking around. I was expecting to see a few pots and/or pans or… something that didn't belong in the kitchen lying around. Unless Marco took something and… Oh, no. "He took the cake didn't he?" I went to the fridge opening it and searched for the cake. "He took the cake! That little-!"

My phone chirped and I took out my phone and looked at the message.

**Marco: Can we have chocolate cake later?**

I stuttered. "What? He just…!" I got slightly annoyed. "He ate the slice that was there and actually has the nerve to ask me to make one?" I said to myself. O.k, so Marco didn't ask me to make it but- my phone chirped again.

**Marco: Can you make it though?**

Now I'm annoyed and texted him back.

**Me: No, you ate the slice that was there even though you know NOT to eat sugar early in the morning. And shouldn't you be working?**

Send.

'_The nerve.'_ I thought as I grabbed a few things to make myself some grilled cheese since it was close to lunch time.

My phone chirped and I looked at the message.

**Marco: ? I didn't eat it and I am working :P**

I rolled my eyes. If he was working he wouldn't be texting back fast. Unless it's slow. I texted back.

**Me: Then where is it?**

Send.

I went back to my grilled cheese which I was looking forward to eating after they were done and it'd be great if Marco would stop texting me and worked DANG IT!

'_I wanna eat damnit.'_ I thought as I looked at the message.

**Marco: Idk but I promise you I didn't eat it. Maybe Ace went there while you were asleep and ate it(?) If so, can I still have cake?**

O.k, so Marco didn't eat it. How do I know now? Marco and I take promises very seriously. We only make promises we KNOW we can keep for sure and use them to prove we honestly did nothing wrong. Damnit.

"Where the heck is the cake then?"

I decided to text Ace.

**To Ace: I'm guessing you came here while I was asleep and where's the chocolate cake that was in the fridge?**

Send.

**Now to Marco: O.k, I believe you and I just texted Ace asking him. And no.**

Send.

As I waited for one of them to text back I finally returned my attention to my lunch which surprisingly wasn't burned.

"They're gonna text me back as soon as I start eating."

After a few minutes I sat at the table getting ready to eat when my phone chirped.

"Oh my god, I knew it."

I looked at my phone and had a message from Ace and Marco. I looked at Ace's first.

**Ace: Yes I was there with Luffy but I didn't know you were home and Luffy ate the cake. Sorry ^^"**

I sighed. Figures.

**To Ace: Tell Luffy he owes us a chocolate cake.**

Send.

**Marco's message: Has he answered yet? And why not? -.-**

**I chuckled at the face and answered: Ace said Luffy ate it and because I said so.**

Send.

**Message from Ace: Luffy says sorry and that's not fair.**

**To Ace: It's perfectly fair :P**

Send.

**From Marco: Told you I didn't eat it and why~ -3-**

**I laughed this time and texted back: Just get back to working will ya? :P**

Send.

"Now I can-"

My phone chirped once more.

**Marco: Fine, be that way -3-**

I just smiled and shook my head at what seemed to be my boyfriend's childish behavior through texting.

(Third p.o.v)

After a while Thatch decided to check to see if they needed anything when his phone chirped again. He read the message.

**Marco: If you don't want to make the cake can you buy one instead?**

**To Marco: No XP**

Send.

"Stop bothering me about it." Thatch said annoyed now debating about banning Marco from eating chocolate cake.

His phone chirped again and Thatch groaned loudly in exaggeration.

"I said no da- oh, it's an e-mail."

Thatch opened it.

**From Marco: Please?**

Thatch's current expression: -_-

**To Marco: NO.**

Send.

The phone rang and Thatch picked it up annoyed.

"Listen you! Stop texting me about the cake already!"

"Thatch-"

"If you want one so bad, buy one yourself and get back to work!"

With that being said Thatch hung up and then decided to turn his phone off while he went shopping for a few things.

"Bring home a cake for Marco and Luffy eats it." Thatch grumbled to himself while buying things. "Then Marco bothers me to make him one. Stupid chocolate cake being so good. I'm gonna put them all on a diet." He noticed how people kept looking at him. "Now people are staring at me. Probably think I'm crazy or something."

Thatch was back home a few hours later, put some things away but before he started on dinner he decided to turn his phone back on. He knew he'd regret it but he couldn't keep it off forever. He then went on the computer to a certain website and saw ten unread messages in his inbox.

"What the…?"

He clicked on them and four of them were from Marco asking and bugging him about the cake and why his phone was off and the others were from internet friends and questions in general.

Then Thatch's phone chirped. And chirped. And chirped some more. He felt like throwing his phone at the wall. Thatch sighed getting ready for the annoying messages. He grabbed his phone and looked at them. Five annoying messages from Marco, two e-mails from the same person and two phone calls. All from Marco! The hell?!

"I'm banning chocolate cake from you for a LONG while! Hm?"

He then noticed a message from Whitebeard.

**Whitebeard: We need to talk.**

Thatch gulped for he knew that wasn't a good thing. For the most part. He'll just… wait till later for that.

His phone rang and it was Whitebeard.

Damn.

'_I haven't done anything bad! Lately.'_ Thatch thought not wanting to pick up but did anyway for the sake of his life. "… Yes, Oyaji?" He said hesitantly.

"We need to talk about how you answer the phone, Thatch."

What? But when did Oyaji…? … Realization settled in Thatch when he remembered he answered his phone earlier not bothering to look at the caller I.D and just yelled thinking it was Marco.

Thatch laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oops."

Hours later, Marco came home to a scolding Thatch.

"Do you know how annoying it was getting like a thousand messages from you about the same thing?! I'm surprised my phone didn't explode!"

"I didn't message you a thousand times. It was a hundred times less than that."

"It was annoying."

"So did you get the cake?"

Thatch glared at Marco and then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Listen you! You messaged me so much and when Oyaji called me I yelled at him thinking it was you! I was lectured for three hours on how to answer phone calls!"

"Sorry. … So no cake?"

Thatch proceeded to drag Marco to the kitchen over to the table and shoved him in a chair in front of a chocolate cake. "I made it myself, happy?"

Marco was about to say something when his face was suddenly shoved into the cake and held there for a few seconds.

"Enjoy damnit!" Thatch said as he held Marco's face down and then let go after a few seconds.

After Thatch's hold was gone Marco pulled his face out of the cake with a gasp and flinched when there was a sudden flash meaning Thatch took a picture.

"You so deserved that!" Thatch laughed as he took more pictures.

Marco rubbed his eyes trying to clear the cake off him but it didn't work much. "Thatch you little-!" He then grabbed the whole cake and moved towards Thatch threateningly who saw it coming.

"NO!" Thatch yelled as he managed to throw his phone to a safe spot and moved just in time before the whole cake flew past him.

"Get over here!" Marco said but Thatch heard the laughter in his voice.

"Never!"

Marco grabbed Thatch by his ankle making him fall to the floor with a yelp and grabbed part of the cake and shoved it in Thatch's face.

"My hair!" Thatch somewhat whined after he freed himself.

"You so deserved that!" Marco laughed.

The two kept throwing cake at each other for another half hour before they finally grew tired and they looked at the kitchen.

"You messed it up." Marco said.

"Me?! You're the one who threw a whole cake at me!"

"Well, you're the one who shoved my face in it in the first place!"

"That's cuz you kept bothering me all day with 'Get me a cake! I want one!' and blah, blah, blah!"

"Oi, I don't sound like that."

"That's cuz you don't listen to yourself."

"I'm gonna make you regret all this."

"Oh, yeah how- yipe!" Thatch was suddenly grabbed and carried over to part of the cake that was flung on the table before. "No! Marco!"

Marco ignored his boyfriend's protests and grabbed a good handful of cake and smirked evilly.

"Not the hair again! Marco, I swear-! NO!"

Marco put cake on Thatch's hair who screamed in protest and tried to get free which Marco enjoyed. "Not so fun is it?!"

"No fair!"

"All's fair in love in war! Which you started."

Marco then just dropped Thatch who fell on the floor with a thud and yelped.

"Meanie. Oh and you're banned from eating chocolate cake for a while. A LONG while."

"And you say I'm me- what?! Why?!"

"Cuz I said so. Unless you wanna clean the whole kitchen yourself and we can call it even. And I won't ban it."

A week later…

"I should've just cleaned the stupid kitchen!" Marco whined and pouted as Thatch laughed enjoying the two month chocolate cake ban he put on Marco.

* * *

Phew! This turned out way longer than I thought it would be but I started having too much fun with it and yeah. Hopefully it wasn't too confusing with the three of them texting back and forth.

Sorry for typos and stuff and the next chapter will be out in a few hours or so.

So StarPurpleandBlue and Spiritangel1998 what do you think? :D Happy Birthday again! ^-^

**Thatch: "Happy Birthday!" *Brings out cake with sparklers on top* "Isn't it neat? It's chocolate, vanilla and cookies and cream! Oh and I made another one!" *Leaves to get another cake***

***Marco comes and sees the sparklers* **_**'Oh my god they're back.' **_**"Thatch, I told you to never get these again!"**

***Thatch comes back with the other cake* "I was extra careful this time!" **_**'As far as you know.'**_** "Anyway… I made a regular cake but it has ice cream for the filling! It's an ice cream cake! Get it?" *Laughs* "Enjoy!" ^-^**

**Marco: "Get rid of those sparklers."**

"**No, they're part of the cake!"**

"**I don't want them here!"**

"**They're only for today!"**

"**Remember what happened last time?!"**

"**That was never proven!"**

**Ace: "Wonder what happened." *Looks at Izou and Haruta for answers***

**Haruta: "Sorry, I honestly know nothing."**

**Izou: "Me neither."**

Not sure if we'll ever know the story behind those sparklers StarPurpleandBlue and Spiritangel1998, lol.

Review, please! XD


	25. A Late Present

**Chapter Twenty-Five: A Late Present**

**Here is le next chapter! I was gonna have this happen a month ago but I couldn't figure out how to do it but it's here now and I'm glad to finally have this out :D**

**Happy Birthday to StarPurpleandBlue and Spiritangel1998! ^-^/~**

**Thatch: "I made cupcakes!" *Shows cupcakes with more sparklers on top***

**Marco: "I told you to get rid of those!"**

**Guys, leave it for the bottom A/N will ya?**

***They both leave bickering***

**Enjoy! ^-^**

**Summary for all chapters:** More MarcoxThatch One-Shots. Some will be AU, some will not or they can go either way :P Some will be with the two just being friends or being dorks or whatever I feel like writing :P

**Summary for this chapter:** Marco gets Thatch a late birthday present.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

A big medium sized box was gently placed on the table in front of Thatch who looked at Marco raising an eyebrow in question.

"Open it." Marco told him. "Carefully and quickly."

"What is-"

"Open it!"

"Alright!"

Thatch went to open the box but then it suddenly moved making him jump and quickly move away. "I am not opening that! It just moved!"

"It's alright, just open it! I promise it's nothing scary."

Thatch pouted but hesitantly went back over to the box and poked it making Marco roll his eyes. A small noise was heard which actually peaked Thatch's curiosity and he cautiously proceeded to open the box. Once it was opened he gasped in surprised.

"A puppy! Aw, it's so cute!" Thatch then hugged Marco tightly thanking him and went back to the puppy who was trying to get out of the box. "Is it a boy or girl?"

"Boy."

"He's so cute!" Thatch said now hugging the puppy carefully. "I'm gonna call him… Stefan!"

Marco smiled. "Glad you like him. This was supposed to be for your birthday but… complications and… stuff." _'Money wise.'_ Damn wine bottle.

Stefan then stood on his hind legs leaning on Thatch with its front paws and licked Thatch's face making him laugh. "He's so cute and fluffy~! Here, Marco hold him!"

Marco did so and Stefan also licked his face making said person smile.

"By the way our one year anniversary is coming up." Thatch mentioned as he stood up and petted Stefan.

"I know. One year already. That was fast."

"Time sure flies, huh?" Thatch sighed. "I remember it like it was almost one year ago."

Marco rolled his eyes and then remembered something else. "It's on Luffy's birthday."

"I know."

"He'll be upset if we don't go to his party."

"I know."

"Even though we go every year."

"I know that."

"Remember when we both couldn't make it cuz we were forced to go into work?"

"Poor kid didn't talk to us for almost two weeks."

"So what're we gonna do? I'm not cooking again." Marco added quickly making Thatch chuckle.

"We can either eat out or I can-"

"Make a romantic dinner."

Silence.

"Damnit, Marco."

"Uh, huh doesn't sound so easy now does it? Don't worry Thatch, my wonderful boyfriend, you've got more cooking experience than I'll ever have in a nutshell. You'll be fine." Marco said rolling the 'r' in boyfriend and then smirked at the last part.

Thatch honestly didn't know how to respond to Marco's… explanation with… whatever that was so he just smiled and laughed a little.

"Arf!"

"Aw, Stefan barked! It sounds so cute!" Thatch admired smiling happily. He then took the puppy from Marco's arms and placed him on the floor and they both watched as Stefan walked around curiously and sniffed things as he did. "Wait a minute, we don't have dog food or anything."

Marco went over to the box and pulled out three bags of dog food, four bowls, a leash and even some toys.

Thatch sweat dropped. "Don't you think you went a little overboard? I'm surprised the dog even fit in there."

"I'm surprised you didn't see any of this in here."

"What about a collar?"

"I'll let you pick one out and I'll pay for it."

"Really? Thanks, Marco!"

They both shared a kiss which was interrupted by Stefan barking at them and then began running around the kitchen.

Thatch laughed. "I can't wait to start training him!"

* * *

Finally, I got Stefan into these one-shots. Even though some AU's are different than others but meh, think of them however it pleases ye. Sorry for typos and stuff and the next chapter will be out in a few hours or so.

***Thatch and Marco are still bickering***

**Izou: "Just tell us what happened-"**

**Marco and Thatch: "NO!"**

**Thatch: "It shall never be talked about and was never proven and never will be! Never I tell ya! Never! Neve~r!" *Runs away making everyone including Marco sweat drop***

***Izou, Ace and Haruta turn to Marco***

**Ace: "So are you gonna-"**

**Marco: "NO." *Leaves***

"**Alright then."**

**Haruta: "We gotta get them to talk."**

**Ace: "How?"**

***The three of them begin thinking***

Will Ace, Haruta and Izou ever find out Marco's and Thatch's secret? Will Marco and Thatch ever tell them even if they are threatened to do so? Will they tell just because it's StarPurpleandBlue's and Spiritangel1998's birthday? Will Marco ever get Thatch to get rid of those sparklers?

Stay tuned and review, please! XD


	26. Code Names

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Code Names**

**Here is the third to last chapter! I had this one just sitting around for a while so it's nice to finally have it up.**

**This chapter is based off the otp prompt blog from Tumblr. The next one will be also so get ready for that.**

***Haruta and Ace go up to Marco* "Tell us what happened!"**

**Marco: "I said no."**

**Haruta: "Tell us or I'll mess up your paperwork!"**

"**It's finished already."**

"**Then I'll make Ace burn your hair off!"**

**Ace: "What?! Well, I would enjoy that but…"**

**Marco: "Wouldn't be the first time."**

"…**it's already been done. By accident of course."**

**Haruta: "When was that?! I could've taken pictures!"**

**Ace: "Remember during winter when he kept wearing hoodies even when we were inside?"**

"**Oh~. So that's why- hey, where'd he go?!"**

"**Damn it, we got distracted! Way to go, Haruta!"**

***Marco chuckled as he watched the two bicker from the crow's nest***

**Guys, stop interrupting my top A/N's, that's what the bottom ones are for -.-**

**Anyway, Happy Birthday to StarPurpleandBlue and Spiritangel1998! ^-^/~**

**Enjoy! ^-^**

**Summary for all chapters:** More MarcoxThatch One-Shots. Some will be AU, some will not or they can go either way :P Some will be with the two just being friends or being dorks or whatever I feel like writing :P

**Summary for this chapter:** Your OTP as spies arguing over walkie-talkies about designated code-names.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

"Thatch to Blue-Jay, are you there?" Thatch asked pressing the talk button on the walkie-talkie he currently held in his hand.

"Stop calling me Blue-Jay." Marco responded. "What if I called you Platypus?"

"No way! Call me-"

"Bread head?"

"You call me that and I'll call you 'Yellow Canary' for the rest of this mission. Call me… Monsieur Pompadour! Mwahaha!"

Marco rolled his eyes. "Fine, _Thatchy_. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Monsieur Pineapple."

"Don't call me that."

"Don't call me Thatchy. You're name can be Mar-Mar."

"No. Call me Phoenix."

"No, that's too obvious."

"It's cool."

"It can be Blue Jay."

"Platypus."

"Yellow Canary!"

"Thatchy!"

"Mar-Mar!"

"Loaf head!"

"Pineapple head!"

"What're you two doing?"

Marco and Thatch turned to the voice which belonged to Ace.

"Why are you guys using walkie-talkies when you're right next to each other?"

"We're pretending to be spies." Thatch answered simply.

"Oi, don't say it like I wanted to do this! I was persuaded!" Marco defended himself.

"Of _course_ you were." Ace said sarcastically and then went to raid the fridge.

"To be continued for next time." Marco told Thatch once Ace was in the kitchen.

"Works for me. Blue Jay!" Thatch fled to the kitchen.

Marco followed. "Platypus!"

Ace started laughing which earned him a bump on the head from Thatch and Marco.

* * *

Really short but it was good right? I laughed so hard when I wrote 'Monsieur Pompadour' XD It even rhymes! XD For those who don't know it means 'Mr.' in French, lol. I can see Thatch running a blog or something and calling himself that XD

Sorry for typos and stuff and the next chapter will be out in a few hours or so.

***Izou enters the kitchen and goes up to Thatch* "You're making more food?"**

**Thatch: "Yes and no I'm not telling you anything about the sparklers."**

"**You don't have to. Ace and Haruta got Marco to tell them and they told me."**

***Thatch stops what he's doing to look at Izou* "Really? They told you that you're obviously lying?" *Thatch smirks at the last part***

"**The hell?! What gave it away?!"**

"**You. I just took a swing at it and you just got hit by the sword."**

***Izou goes up to Thatch threateningly* "Listen, you. It's nearly impossible to keep secrets on this ship without anyone else finding out. I'm sure there's a third wheel." *Izou backs away* "And I'm gonna find out who it is." *He smirks and then leaves***

***Thatch doesn't know how to react but then smirks also* **_**'Good luck cuz there is no third wheel.'**_** *Laughs to himself***

Hm… Is there a third wheel? Will Izou find out who it is? Will Marco eventually come down from the crows nest? Will Haruta and Ace find out that I just gave away Marco's hiding spot?

**Haruta and Ace: "Huh?"**

On the crows nest you idiots!

***They look up and see Marco***

"**There you are! Thanks, Veve!"**

**Marco: "Veve, you traitor!" *Quickly dodges a flame thrown by Ace* "Watch it, Ace!"**

Will Marco be able to escape Ace's and Haruta's wrath even though he can fly?

**Marco: "Stop it!"**

Stay tuned and don't forget to review, please! XD


	27. Air Mattress

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Air Mattress**

**Here is the final chapter for today! I…! Am tired X.X I literally worked on all four chapters (revising and whatnot) all this week. Especially with the A/N's which I hope you guys are actually seeing/reading XP Don't worry, all the top story A/N's are only for today.**

**This chapter is based off the otp prompt blog from Tumblr.**

***Ace and Haruta look up at Marco who is now resting on the sails* "Get down here you cheater!"**

**Marco: "Not my fault you guys can't fly." *Sticks tongue out***

**Haruta: "Oyaji, Marco's being mean to us!"**

"**No I'm not!"**

**Whitebeard: "What's wrong, children?"**

**Haruta: "Marco has a secret and doesn't wanna share it with anyone! Only Thatch knows but he won't say anything either!"**

***Ace manages to sneak up on Marco and jumps him making them both fall onto the deck***

**To be continued for the bottom! XD**

**Once again, Happy Birthday to StarPurpleandBlue and Spiritangel1998! ^-^/~**

**Enjoy! ^-^**

**Summary for all chapters:** More MarcoxThatch One-Shots. Some will be AU, some will not or they can go either way :P Some will be with the two just being friends or being dorks or whatever I feel like writing :P

**Summary for this chapter:** Imagine your OTP having to share an air mattress for the night. Person A (Thatch) is already in bed and comfortable and Person B (Marco), very tired from the day, flops down on the other side, thus launching A (Thatch) into the air.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

Marco finally came home late at night after working a double shift and tiredly made his way to his and Thatch's room. Marco stopped when he saw said person asleep on the air mattress that was put there. Why and how was it put there you ask? Well, Ace and his two brothers thought it would be funny to take out the actual bed and replaced it with an air mattress. At least it's king sized.

"Too tired to care." Marco mumbled half asleep and then just flopped down onto the mattress quickly falling asleep.

As soon as he did that, Thatch was literally launched into the air causing him to wake up with a scream and somehow turn in mid-air landing on the floor on his side with a hard thud. Said person laid there unmoving before groaning in pain and laid on his side.

'_The hell?'_

Thatch then sat up slowly and looked over at the mattress seeing Marco who was still asleep like nothing. Thatch's eye twitched with anger and next thing he knew he was on the air mattress. He watched as Marco was literally launched into the air causing said person to wake up with a scream and landed on the floor the same way Thatch did with a hard thud. Thatch heard Marco groan in pain and went to the side of the mattress.

'_The hell?'_ Marco thought as he sat up slowly and then noticed Thatch watching him. "What the heck happened?"

"You fell off the bed." Thatch answered like nothing. Or in his case, lied.

"Fell? It felt like I was launched into the air!"

"Maybe you dreamt that part and then woke up when you fell off the bed."

"Hm…" Marco was still too tired to care so he just shrugged it off much to Thatch's relief and went back on the… air mattress.

Thatch went back to his spot and smiled when Marco cuddled with him but was also smiling at the fact he got away with a little revenge.

* * *

And that's the last chapter for today! It's so short, even the A/N's are longer :'D

Sorry for typos and stuff and the next chapter will be out whenever :P

Once again, Happy Birthday to StarPurpleandBlue and Spiritangel1998! ^-^/~

Now! Will we find out what happened with the sparklers? Let's see!

***Izou comes seeing Ace sitting on Marco and sweat drops* "Losing your reflexes, Marco?"**

"**Shut up! I was surprised from behind!"**

"**Apparently your Haki's getting weak to."**

"**OI!"**

"**Anyway, that's not why I'm here." *Turns to Whitebeard* "Oyaji, do you know what happened between Marco and Thatch with the sparklers?"**

***Thatch suddenly comes* "Nice try, Izou but no one else knows anything."**

**Whitebeard: "I do."**

**Thatch: "You do?!"**

**Izou: "Really?! I mean, told you guys I'd find out!"**

***Marco gets Ace off him* "Oyaji!"**

**Haruta and Ace: "Tell us!"**

**Thatch: "How did…?! I thought…! Marco, you told?!"**

**Marco: "Not… really. In a way. It's not my fault! He tricked me!"**

***Whitebeard just laughs at his children's (especially Marco's) behavior* "Shall I tell the story then?"**

**Marco and Thatch: "No!"**

**Haruta, Ace and Izou: "Yes!" *They sit in front of Oyaji***

***Meanwhile Marco and Thatch flee to who knows where as Whitebeard begins***

THE END! XD Maybe I'll do a separate story about it in the future ;D

Hope you all enjoyed these four-in-one-day one-shots! :D

Review, please! ^-^/~


	28. Flowers

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Flowers**

**It's May first! Finally~! How is everyone? How ya been? The flowers are blooming, the birds are singing and the sun is out! XD**

**There's not much to say about this chapter but hopefully this'll be the last one to be from the otp prompt blog from Tumblr for a while. The next four will be my own ideas and will (hopefully) be out quickly. After that it'll probably start slowing down a little. Or a lot. Depends :P**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Summary for all chapters:** More MarcoxThatch One-Shots. Some will be AU, some will not or they can go either way :P Some will be with the two just being friends or being dorks or whatever I feel like writing :P

**Summary for this chapter:** Imagine person A (Marco) is a florist and person B (Thatch) always stops by to admire the bouquets, but never purchases anything because they can't afford to. After months of this charade, person A (Marco) works up the courage to ask person B (Thatch) out by giving them a large bouquet of their favorite flowers.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

Marco looked over at the entrance as he heard another customer enter the store. He would've greeted them but he was busy watering flowers in a different aisle. Marco watched as the person stopped and scanned the place first and then continued walking.

'_Guess he's just looking.'_ Marco thought watching the person walk into an aisle. He didn't see much of the person's face but saw they were wearing… all white? _'Why would you wear all white out anywhere?'_ Especially to a flower shop where there's you know, dirt and stuff everywhere. Marco decided to shrug it off and the person was now out of his view so he went back to watering the plants.

About a week later the same person returned wearing the same thing.

'_Again with the white outfit?'_ Marco thought sorting out some plants. At least he's supposed to be.

Marco saw the person's appearance from afar and aside from the white outfit, the guy had on black shoes but that was it. _'Doesn't wear much color does he?'_ Well not enough color at least. Marco noticed the scar by the person's left eye but other than that there face was flawless and kind of cute. Wait, what? Anyway, Marco also questioned the… unique hairstyle but decided to shrug it off and finally got back to work which he messed up while daydreaming.

A few weeks passed and the same person kept coming in every week either on the same day or a different one. And neither of them have spoken to each other yet.

'_Wait, why should that matter? He's just a customer not a friend.'_ Marco thought shaking that thought away.

Eventually a month passed by and Marco was getting more annoyed with this person. All they did was go into the same aisle admiring the same flowers. If he like them so much why didn't he just buy them already?

"Excuse me?"

Marco jumped slightly not even realizing that the customer he was daydreaming about came up to him. Wait he wasn't daydreaming he was just thinking. That's different. … That is different right?

"Yes?" Marco said finally looking at the now common customer. Wait a minute, something was different about them but Marco didn't know what.

"Are there any bouquets that come with sunflowers?" The person asked and Marco sensed a bit of hesitation.

'_What? He's already looking at them.'_ "These are the only ones we have."

'_Maybe I didn't word that right.'_ The person thought then spoke again. "I mean a bouquet that's just sunflowers. You know, sunflowers that are a bouquet?"

"No we don't sorry." Marco answered. When he saw the person sadden a bit he added: "But you can personalize one if you like."

"No, thank you. Thanks anyway, Marco."

Said person blinked.

"Your name-tag."

"Oh." Marco said stupidly.

"See you next week."

With that being said the person left and Marco wanted to ask his name but completely forgot when he realized what was different about them.

'_He looks cuter when his hair is down.'_ Marco thought smiling thoughtfully watching the guy leave. _'And his suit is actually light-blue not white. … So he likes sunflowers, huh?'_

A week later the person came back and greeted Marco.

"You know if I knew your name it'd be easier to greet you properly." Marco said smiling.

The person smiled back. "Thatch."

"Nice to meet you, Thatch. Well technically we sort of knew each other already but not… literally. So… I noticed how you always look at the sunflowers but never actually buy them. Not that I'm forcing you to. It's o.k if you don't want to. … Is there someone you'd like to buy them for but hesitant to do so?" Smooth, Marco. Smooth.

Thatch looked at Marco feeling slightly confused and Marco knew he was doing a horrible job doing… whatever it is he was trying to do.

"Sorry. That was… a bit intruding wasn't it?"

'_Sort of.'_ Thatch thought now feeling a little uncomfortable. "It's alright. I don't have a lover right now. Not really in much of a rush to have one. I… actually go both ways so it's hard sometimes. And… I actually like sunflowers. They're my favorite flower. Pretty dumb, huh?"

"Not at all. Everybody's got a favorite. Although I like a lot of them the unique ones are my most favorite."

Thatch didn't miss how Marco stopped himself from smirking.

Before more could be said another customer came up to Marco asking for something and with that Thatch smiled again and took his leave.

A few more weeks passed and next thing they knew it had been two months since Thatch started going to the flower shop and Marco had yet to even attempt to… 'Hang out' with said person. Minutes later, Thatch came and Marco said he'd meet him in the aisle soon as he was somewhat busy. Somewhat.

'_Alright. You can do this, Marco.'_ He thought reassuring himself and looked at the bouquet of sunflowers grabbing them carefully.

Marco went to the aisle and saw Thatch admiring the sunflowers as usual and when Thatch looked at the tag kind of upset Marco now knew why he never bought any flowers. He couldn't afford them.

'_Today's your lucky day, Thatch.'_

Marco went up to said person getting there attention. "Hey, Thatch."

"Hey, Marco."

"… I now know why you never bought anything."

"…"

"I have a special offer for you."

"Oh, no that's-"

Marco presented the sunflower bouquet to Thatch whose eyes widened at the sight. "You can have these but… Would you like to go out with me? Just the two of us?"

Thatch stared at Marco and the flowers in front of them. Was he serious?

'_Please answer before I throw up.'_ Marco thought nervously.

Thatch smiled genuinely and spoke. "Yes." He then took the flowers and hugged Marco tightly but then pulled away. "Sorry."

"It's alright. The store is closed anyway."

"Wait, I thought…? But don't you…? Wait, you're the owner?"

"Yes." Marco answered amused with Thatch's reaction.

"Oh. I thought… O.k, never mind."

Marco chuckled and decided to ease the awkwardness. "Where would you like to go? My treat of course."

"Surprise me. But nothing expensive." Thatch added as an afterthought not wanting his new date to spend too much money.

* * *

Out of all the chapters I think this wasn't… Idk, I don't like how it's written and I feel like it's… messy and not detailed right. Idk, what do you guys think? I'm kind of 50/50 about this one.

Sorry for typos and stuff :P

The next two chapters are gonna be… well twenty-nine is decent but thirty… well, not so much *Laughs nervously*

**Thatch: "Should we be worried?"**

**Me: "If you think you should."**

"**That's not very helpful."**

"**One is kind of overdue and the other is… dark. Enough."**

"**How dark?"**

"**Enough. Depends how everyone sees it."**

"**If it's dark how can everyone see it?"**

"**Out!"**

***Thatch scurries away laughing***

Review, please! :D


	29. Jealousy

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Jealousy**

**Alright, here is chapter twenty-nine! It's time I've added some angst or something to this wonderful relationship and plus I feel like being somewhat evil so here ye go :3 The next chapter's gonna be a good one *Smirks***

**I've been wanting to do a chapter like this for a long while but I had no clue how but I finally thought of something and yeah here it is :3 And a character I've never written is in here for a short while! :D**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Summary for all chapters:** More MarcoxThatch One-Shots. Some will be AU, some will not or they can go either way :P Some will be with the two just being friends or being dorks or whatever I feel like writing :P

**Summary for this chapter:** No summary, sorry ^^"

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

Thatch entered the building Marco worked in and went up to the secretary who was reading something.

"Excuse me, I'm here for…"

"Stay behind the yellow line that's there specifically for you before I call security on you." The lady said not even looking up already knowing it was Thatch.

"Come on, Kari, I'm only here to-"

"Security!"

"No, no! No security! Look, I'm behind the line now, good enough for ya?" Thatch said immediately going behind the line and then saw the guard come up next to him. "Hey, nice seeing you again."

"Is he trying to call Marco again by jumping over the desk and using the pager?" The guard asked.

"No!" Thatch answered before Kari could. "I'm just here to pick up Marco. I'd call him myself but I forgot my phone."

"That doesn't surprise me." said Kari.

"Me to." added the guard.

Thatch felt his eye twitch. "Are you gonna tell Marco I'm here or what?" He said slightly annoyed.

"He left already." Kari answered.

"Left?"

"He told me to tell you that he'll be at the pizzeria a few buildings _away_ from here."

Thatch took the obvious hint but spoke anyway. "You couldn't tell me that in the first place?"

"No."

"Alright then." He made to leave but stopped at the door turning back. "Which way?"

"To the right, three buildings down and it's actually across the street." The guard answered.

"Thanks, Bob!"

"It's Will!" He yelled making his way towards Thatch who quickly fled laughing. "Damn brat."

Kari just smiled.

Outside, Thatch decided to walk to the pizzeria, since it was pointless moving the car, (plus there wasn't enough parking) which didn't take long. Once Thatch was there he saw Marco who was talking with a lady. And… he's holding flowers. Now they're laughing. … Now Marco's giving her the flowers! What the hell?!

Thatch felt himself getting jealous and wanted to go over there and tell the lady off. Who did she think she was anyway?! Next thing Thatch knew he was crossing the street and sped up to Marco and the lady as they went to hug each other.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Thatch said just going between the two pushing them away from each other and faced Marco. "Who is she?! Why are you giving her flowers?! You're my boyfriend, not hers! And I thought you were getting pizza?!"

Marco just stood there dumbfounded not even knowing where Thatch came from. He then blinked and shook his head and began explaining before Thatch did something stupid. Again.

"_This_…" Marco began as he pulled the lady forward. "…is the owner of the pizzeria. Her name is Jewelry Bonney and we've been _friends_ for a while now. The flowers were offered to _me_ because she wanted to go out as _friends_. I told her no and gave them back because I was just telling her about you and I did come here to get pizza for dinner and you thought I was cheating on you?"

Thatch blushed lightly and looked away. "Well… I… Uh…"

"So you're Thatch." Bonney spoke. "Like Marco just said he was just telling me about you. I was surprised when Marco told me he has a boyfriend. You both did good and I can tell you both care about each other very much." She winked at the last part.

Thatch blushed harder. "I was not jealous." He mumbled.

Marco also blushed hoping it wasn't noticeable and picked up the two boxes of pizza. "Sorry about that, Bonney. We'll be going now. Thanks for the pizza." He nudged Thatch's shoulder making him look up. "Say something."

Thatch looked at Bonney. "Sorry for pushing you away like that. And scolding. And… yeah. … Thanks for the pizza."

Bonney smiled. "It's alright and no problem."

**-itsbeenalongwhilesinceiveputascenebreak-**

It was a quiet ride home except for the music playing on the radio. Even when the two lovers came home it still remained quiet even as they entered the kitchen and sat at the table with the pizza on said table. Then Marco finally spoke.

"You were jealous."

It wasn't a question.

"A little." Thatch said lowly.

"A little my foot, you practically pushed Bonney back into the store."

Thatch resisted the urge to roll his eyes but still didn't look at Marco.

"You thought I was cheating on you."

That wasn't a question either.

"Look at me and say something."

Thatch did so. "Yes, I did. What was I supposed to think, Marco? Wouldn't you have thought the same if it was the other way around?"

"Of course I would."

"Exactly. Why didn't you tell me about her?"

"We just became friends a few weeks ago."

"And you wait till now to tell me this?"

"I didn't think-"

"Didn't think what?" Thatch asked his voice rising.

"I didn't think she'd stay friends with me if I told her about you that's what!" Marco answered getting annoyed.

"How is that important?! Clearly she wanted to be more than friends with you since she offered you flowers!"

"Which I _refused_! How was I supposed to know she was gonna ask me out?!"

"… So she did wanted to be more than friends."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to."

Marco stood up slamming his hands on the table making Thatch flinch. "Damnit, Thatch! Stop believing your own stupidity over me!" He yelled now losing his patience.

Thatch did the same. "It's not stupidity! Don't you get it you idiot?! I was worried! I was worried because I care o.k?! When I saw you with the flowers I thought you were asking her out! I thought you were cheating on me and I thought…!"

"Thought what?!"

"I thought you were gonna leave me!" Thatch looked down as he got teary-eyed and spoke lower. "I thought you were gonna leave me." He repeated. "Just like Hancock did."

Marco's eyes widened.

Thatch spoke again. "It wasn't the exact spot but… that's where Hancock and I were when she broke up with me and the other guy. The pizzeria wasn't there at the time. Marco… I… When I saw you and Bonney I just… I thought… I'm sorry."

Thatch went to walk away but was suddenly pulled into a hug by Marco.

"I'm sorry to, Thatch. I should've told you about her sooner. I also should've told her about you but didn't because I wasn't sure how she would react. I didn't want her to say anything mean about us. About you."

"I didn't want you to leave me." Thatch cried out softly hugging Marco tighter. "I don't want you to."

"No matter what happens Thatch, we'll always be a family. That's a promise I know we can all keep." Marco pulled away slightly and placed his hand on Thatch's chin wanting said person to look at him. "Thatch, look at me." When he didn't Marco sighed. "I'll always care about you whether we're together or not. I promise. And if that promise is somehow broken you have my permission to make me bald."

Thatch almost smiled but stopped himself. Marco on the other hand didn't miss it.

"We both know you'd enjoy that. It wouldn't be the first time. Only this time you have my permission."

This time Thatch smiled at the memory of when he cut Marco's hair for the first time when they were younger. Marco was bald for a month until it finally started growing back. Thatch finally looked at Marco and spoke.

"You looked funny. … I'm sorry."

"For my hair or about earlier?"

"Both. Mostly about earlier."

"It's alright. It only means you care in your own Thatch way."

"Hey."

Marco chuckled at Thatch's pouting and they both sat back down at the table and began eating. There was just one more thing Marco had to know.

"You still have that picture you took of me when I was bald don't you?"

The doorbell was rung and Thatch 'ignored' the question and stood up. "Theresthedoorbellbetteranswer." He said quickly scurrying to the door.

"Don't think I'll forget that easily!"

* * *

*Sits back in chair with arms crossed like a work boss* XD I miss writing stuff like this sometimes. Actually, I miss it a lot. But the next chapter makes up for it. I'm gonna have to put a warning label though, lol~

So what did you guys think? Sorry for typos and stuff :P

**Thatch, here and I'm taking over this A/N cuz this chapter was kind of angsty or whatever it's called. So I'm here to lighten the mood! ^-^ … Sup? *Is thinking of what to say* Hm… Oh! Have you guys ever pulled a prank on someone? If so, what was it and on who? If not… What're you waiting for?! Do a prank! They're fun! Well, except when you get punished or thrown overboard but that's half the fun to! XD Especially when it's someone serious being pranked. Like Marco. But be careful with him. Sometimes when I sit I think of when- wait, what am I writing?! I'll take this part out when I'm done. If I remember… So have you guys ever pranked your parents? If not don't ever do it depending on the prank. Back in our youthful younger charming looking days, Marco and I have actually pranked Oyaji a few times. And by a few times I mean very little. Oyaji seems to know what we're doing before we can actually do anything. And he always tricks us into telling him -3- OH! We got Oyaji real good one time! It was a long time, well not **_**that**_** long ago Marco and I aren't that old. How is Marco anyway I wonder… Ah, I'm getting of topic! Anyway, Oyaji was on a solo mission and we were bored so we decided to take apart Oyaji's chair and hid the pieces around the ship. It was funny when Oyaji came back and questioned where his chair went XD He actually searched for the pieces, probably just to play along with our antics, but then me and Marco had to put the chair back together -.- We didn't think that part through ^^" It was either put the chair back or switch places as division commanders for a month and yeah we weren't gonna do that. I kind of like my kitchen and Marco doesn't like the idea of me doing his paperwork cuz I'll ruin it or whatever. *Laughs* I once took some of the papers and wrote whatever and he got in trouble for it. No one ever found out. Ah~ good times. *Looks at what I wrote* Whoops, I over did it didn't I? Ah, well. … I feel like I'm forgetting something. *Is trying to remember but can't and just shrugs it off***

**Review, please! I'll make you whatever you want if you do! ^-^/~**


	30. Nightmares

**Chapter Thirty: Nightmares**

**Holy Moly! Chapter thirty! I can't believe it! Thank You to everyone who has followed/favored/reviewed/stalked this story! ^-^/~ Cookies for everybody! :D ****Now...**

**This chapter… I don't even know where to begin. I'll just make this A/N short as possible.**

**WARNING: Darkness and sadness and angst, oh my! XD Seriously, though. Also, there are mentions of Marineford but I was NOT going to watch any of it for a reference so I just did everything from memory. Oh and they're not in order cuz technically dreams are never really in order are they? So~… Please don't kill me. … *Runs and hides***

Oh and _this is a dream sequence and when the sentence _changes like this it is reality and you'll know cuz it'll be in one sentence _like this one,_ o.k?

_Dream_

Reality

**O.k? O.k, great.**

**Enjoy :') *Goes back to hiding***

**Summary for all chapters:** More MarcoxThatch One-Shots. Some will be AU, some will not or they can go either way :P Some will be with the two just being friends or being dorks or whatever I feel like writing :P

**Summary for this chapter:** Pretty self explanatory.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

**-First night dream one-**

_Thatch had no idea who or what was chasing him but all he knew was that he needed to get away. He then turned a corner and suddenly yelped as he tripped over something and fell. He quickly sat up and turned around to find a shadow right in front of him holding a gun to his face. The trigger was pulled and Thatch_ gasped as he jolted awake.

Thatch laid there staring at the ceiling and then sat up slowly as he looked around. Said person quickly moved closer to the night stand and turned on the small lamp. It didn't help much but at least there was some kind of light brightening the room a bit. Thatch really wanted to turn on the main light but was scared to move anymore fearing that something was going to grab him if he got off the bed. He then remembered that Marco was working late and Ace was with Luffy.

Thatch debated about leaving the light on or turning it off. He wanted it on for obvious reasons but if he left it on Marco would question him. In the end, Thatch decided to turn it off and eventually cried himself to sleep.

**-Second night dream two-**

_Thatch turned a corner and suddenly yelped as he tripped over something and fell. He quickly sat up looking to see what he tripped over. Thatch's eyes widened._

"_A-Ace?"_

_Said person was lying face down with a hole right through his body and blood everywhere._

_Thatch felt himself starting to cry._

"_Ace?" No answer. "Ace! Wake up!" Thatch shook his younger brother hoping he'd wake up and all of a sudden they were in the middle of what seemed to be a war. "Ace, wake up! We have to-"_

_Thatch was suddenly pulled away being told nothing could be done to save Ace._

"_NO, THERE HAS TO BE A WAY! LET GO OF ME! A~~CE! WAKE UP, PLEASE! WAKE UP!"_

"Thatch, wake up! Thatch! Thatch!"

Said person woke up with a scream and almost hit whoever was there.

"Whoa, Thatch, calm down! It's me, Ace!"

Once Thatch heard the name he looked at Ace with wide eyes.

"You were having a nightmare and kept yelling my na-"

Ace was suddenly pulled into a tight hug and listened as Thatch cried.

"You…! You died in my dream! It felt…! Too real! Way too real!"

Ace honestly didn't know what to do. From his past experiences with Luffy he'd usually comfort the kid as much as possible. This was different. This was Thatch and he was not the younger brother compared to Ace but of course Ace would still try to comfort Thatch somehow. Usually Marco did, considering he's known Thatch much longer and was now his boyfriend but he was working late again. Ace did what he thought was best and hugged Thatch back tightly and talked to him.

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, Thatch." Ace reassured like he did with Luffy. "I pro-"

"No! Don't make promises you can't keep! Everyone…!" Thatch cried. "It happens to everyone!"

Ace really didn't know what to do at this point but he knew Thatch wasn't going to let go of him anytime soon. "Do you want me to call Mar-"

"No. I don't want to bother him. He gets tired enough already."

Ace sighed mentally and decided to stay up talking with Thatch until he fell asleep an hour later and soon Ace fell asleep as well.

Another hour later, Marco came home going straight to his room to find Ace asleep on the bed next to Thatch. Marco quickly went up to Ace waking him up.

"Hm? Oh, hey, Marco." Ace said still tired.

"You have ten seconds to explain why you're on my bed with Thatch."

"He had a nightmare and kept yelling my name in his sleep." Ace answered carefully and watched as Marco's expression changed to a concerning one.

"Did you wake him up? How was he? Did he tell you about it?"

"Calm down, Marco. Of course I woke him up, he was screaming at the top of his lungs. Then he looked at me and hugged me so tight like if I'd…"

"Like if you'd what? Did he tell you about his dream?" Marco asked again.

"Yeah. He said… I died."

Marco felt a chill but held the urge to shake it off. Next thing he knew he was hugging Ace tightly like Thatch did.

"Thank you for helping Thatch when I wasn't able to."

Ace will never know what Marco meant by that.

The next night the three of them stayed up watching movies. Halfway through the third one Thatch fell asleep on top of Marco again.

"We can stay here in case he has another nightmare." Ace suggested.

"It's better if we're all in bed. Pretty sure none of us would like falling off a couch or an armchair."

"True. I'll be in my room if you guys need anything. Night."

"Night."

Marco then sat up holding Thatch in his arms and stood up carrying said person to there room and laid him on the bed gently. Marco laid down on the other side, pulled the blanket over them and kissed Thatch on the forehead wishing him a good nights sleep.

**-Third night dream three-**

_Thatch watched in horror as his father figure, Whitebeard, was attacked with many weapons at once and listened as his final words were spoken._

'_One Piece?' Thatch thought trying to make sense of what was going on. Something then told him to turn around and when he did he saw Marco being grabbed by someone and cuffs were placed on his wrists. "Get away from him!" Thatch yelled running towards them and all of a sudden Marco was hit with what seemed to be two beams of light and he fell to ground lifeless._

"_MARCO~!" Thatch was now at his lover's side trying to wake him up. "Marco, wake up! Please wake up! Marco!" Thatch began to get teary-eyed. "Marco?" No response and Thatch started crying. "Marco. Wake up."_

_An unrecognizable voice called Thatch's name causing said person to lash out and hit them._

"_GO AWAY!"_

"Thatch, wake up! Hey!"

"GO AWAY!" Thatch yelled as he went to hit the person but was grabbed and stopped causing him to jolt awake. "Let go…!" Thatch stopped midway realizing he was in a room meaning that everything he just saw and did was a dream. He looked around confused not even noticing Marco who was in front of him ready to hold him back in case he lashed out again and Ace who was there for the same reason.

"Thatch."

Said person jumped when his name was called and he stared at Marco as if he was seeing things.

'_Marco?'_

It was still quiet and then Thatch hesitantly reached out to place his hand on Marco's cheek. Thatch's eyes widened when his hand made contact. "… Marco?" He said lowly as if someone would hear.

Marco grabbed Thatch's hand and held it. "I'm here, Thatch."

Thatch suddenly jumped Marco hugging him tightly and cried. "I keep having these strange nightmares! In this one…! You and Oyaji…!"

Marco hugged Thatch tighter trying to comfort him. "It's alright, Thatch. It was just a dream."

"It wasn't a dream, it was nightmare! A realistic nightmare!"

It was one of those times where Marco didn't know what to say. What could he say? He didn't want to do or say anything that would upset Thatch more. Why was Thatch having these nightmares in the first place was beyond Marco. Although…

"Ace?" Thatch asked looking around.

"I'm right…"

Thatch also pulled him into another tight hug.

"…here."

After a few minutes of quietness and Thatch being clingy said person decided to tell Marco and Ace about the nightmares. The two couldn't believe what they were hearing. Heck, Marco wasn't even sure whether to believe it or not.

"How long have you had these… nightmares?" Ace asked carefully.

"… Since I was little." Thatch answered.

Marco was honestly surprised to hear this. "Why didn't you ever tell me? Have you ever told anyone?"

"No. I thought they'd go away but… well, they have. Multiple times. But… they always come back and… I don't know. They just come and go."

"When was the last time you had them?"

"A few years ago. Don't ask how many cuz I don't remember."

Marco started thinking about everything Thatch told them. How in the world did Thatch remember every detail of his dreams? Why was he even having them? Was something going to- NO. Nothing was or is going to happen. Not again.

"Marco?"

He hummed in question as he looked at Ace.

"You o.k? You got quiet."

Marco went to speak but didn't know how to word it.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." He then looked at the time and back at Thatch.

"I'm not going to sleep anytime soon." Thatch told him.

The three of them stayed up playing Poker for a few hours until Thatch began falling asleep while playing. Eventually Thatch fell asleep sitting up and Marco turned to Ace to talk to him but sweat dropped when he saw said person asleep halfway off the bed. Marco decided to let Ace sleep on the bed (the right way) for the night and then went back to Thatch and laid him down on the bed gently and kissed him before going to his temporary spot in the middle.

"Good night, guys."

* * *

Sorry if there was confusion with the dream sequence and reality and for typos and stuff. This chapter went in a different direction than I thought it would ^^"

This chapter was actually pretty entertaining but painful to write. I've gone soft since I started writing about The Whitebeard Pirates two years ago and I kind of don't like it -.- I miss writing like this so it's a nice refresher :) If you guys want to see more dark chapters let me know cuz I do still like writing dark and angst and can still be evil *Smirks*

**Thatch: "Don't be too evil now."**

**Me: "Depends on what you mean by 'too evil'. People have different types and levels of 'evil' and angst and whatnot."**

"**Don't go killing anyone off is what I mean."**

"**Technically I can't cuz I promised myself I wouldn't but that doesn't mean I can't **_**foreshadow**_** and **_**imply**_** things." *Smirks***

"**You mean like how-"**

"**Sh~ don't give away my secrets. By the way…"**

"**What?"**

"**What in the world did you do to the bottom A/N in the last chapter?! That's a huge paragraph!"**

"**Hey, you said I can write anything I want and I did. Plus I had to lighten the mood somehow. I should've done the A/N for this one instead."**

"**Technically…"**

"**Oh, yeah."**

"**I'll let you do another one but I don't know when. But it can't be too long!"**

"**Alright, alright. At least the next chapter will be way happier than this one."**

"**Hey, don't give it away."**

"**Alright, alright."**

Review, please! :D


	31. MarcoxThatch's One Year Anniversary

**Chapter Thirty-One: MarcoxThatch's One Year Anniversary**

**First… Happy Birthday to Luffy! ^-^ Even though this has nothing to do with Luffy but I wanted to say it anyway :P**

**Second… It's been exactly two years since I got into The Whitebeard Pirates and I regret nothing! ^-^**

**Third… It's been exactly a year since I started MarcoxThatch one-shots in general and I literally waited a whole year to do this and I almost didn't get it done on time but dang I was going to know matter what and I did and it's he~re! *Sobs***

**Fourth… I'm just throwing you guys into the chapter so~…**

**Enjoy! ^-^**

**Summary for all chapters:** More MarcoxThatch One-Shots. Some will be AU, some will not or they can go either way :P Some will be with the two just being friends or being dorks or whatever I feel like writing :P

**Summary for this chapter:** It's been exactly one year since Marco and Thatch became a couple. Don't you guys think it's time for something special? ;3

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

Thatch woke up with a yawn and stretched as he turned towards Marco who was still asleep. Thatch wrapped himself against his boyfriend and snuggled his head on Marco's upper chest getting comfortable.

Minutes later, Marco woke up to find Thatch wrapped around him. He knew Thatch wasn't gonna get up anytime soon but Marco didn't feel like waiting this time. Plus today was, well aside from Luffy's birthday, it was also there one year anniversary. Marco smiled at the thought of it already being one year. He remembered meeting Thatch even though Thatch went up to him first. Marco remembered there first prank together, the first pranks on each other. Marco sighed at the memories. Good times. And bad times as well. Like actual fighting, arguing, not talking to each other for a while. Playing hide 'n' seek where Marco pretended to disappear. … Now Marco knows why Thatch is so clingy to him.

_-Flashback-_

_Thatch covered his eyes as he started counting. "One! Two! Four! Six!"_

"_Stop cheating!" He heard Marco say causing Thatch to laugh as he started over._

_After said person finished counting he loudly yelled: "Ready or not, here I come!"_

_Thatch looked around the room but knew it was too obvious for Marco to be there so he went into the hallway and began searching in every room. He looked under the beds._

"_Marco!"_

_Nothing. Thatch looked in the closets._

"_Marco~!"_

_He even looked under desks, chairs and tables._

"_Ma~rco~! At least say Polo!" Thatch pouted when there was no answer and decided to check outside. He checked the front porch and the back porch, even checked under both and even behind some bushes. "Marco?" Thatch was starting to get worried._

_Maybe he passed Marco already and didn't know it? Maybe Marco wasn't playing fair and was moving around? What if he was in the bushes and something came and ate him?! What if he was in the trees and a giant bird came and took him away?! Or worse. What if… Marco actually left?_

_Thatch's thoughts got the better of him and he ran back in the house crying looking for his father. "Daddy~!"_

_Whitebeard came out of a room only to have Thatch cling onto him. "What's wrong, son?"_

"_I can't find Marco! We were playing hide 'n' seek and I've been looking forever but I can't find him! What if he got lost or eaten?! Or worse!"_

"_There you are!"_

_Whitebeard and Thatch turned to the voice and Thatch immediately tackle hugged Marco tightly. "Where were you?! I looked everywhere! I thought you got eaten or taken by birds! I even thought you left! You didn't leave right?"_

"_Calm down, Thatch. I never left. I was in the basement."_

_Thatch stopped crying and looked up at Marco. "We have a basement?"_

"_Yes we do." Whitebeard answered and then looked at Marco. "That is not supposed to be used to play in."_

"_Sorry."_

_Thatch then hit Marco lightly. "Don't ever do that again! I thought you really left."_

_Ever since then the game of hide 'n' seek was hardly played and when it was Thatch would always hide with Marco. Said person obviously grew annoyed but it was his own fault Thatch did that now._

_-Flashback over-_

"I never should've done that." Marco said not realizing he said that aloud.

"Done what?"

Marco jumped at the sudden voice and looked down at Thatch who was now awake.

"When did you wake up?" Marco asked trying to get Thatch off him.

"When you said 'I never should've done that'. Thinkin' about stuff?"

"I was. Now get off."

"Don't wanna."

"You know what today is?"

"May 5th. Luffy's birthday and our anniversary."

"Yup. Oh, Nami called last night and said Luffy moved his party to this Saturday just so we can have today to ourselves. I told them it wasn't necessary but Nami told me to agree to it cuz it's not often Luffy makes decisions like that."

"Aw. Just for that I'm gonna make Luffy the best meat cake he's ever had."

"Please don't."

"Not real meat you dummy. … Although-"

"Don't."

"O.k. So!" Thatch suddenly sat up taking Marco with him who didn't see it coming and almost fell over making Thatch laugh. "Happy one year anniversary, Marco!"

Thatch kissed Marco before he can start scolding and said person returned the kiss and began running his hand through Thatch's hair which was loose. Marco remembered when Thatch first changed his hair into a pompadour. Everyone questioned it and most of them laughed including Marco himself but if Thatch was happy with it then so was he.

"So what're we doing today?" Thatch asked after they parted the kiss.

"_You_ have a dinner to start planning out." Marco answered with a smirk.

"_But_ since we're _both_ home, _you_ can help me."

"How 'bout I just set the table instead?"

"Nope, you're helping."

Marco slightly pouted which Thatch enjoyed and they then got dressed and went downstairs.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Thatch asked looking through the cabinets. "And no chocolate cake."

"I wasn't gonna say that."

"Then what?"

"Chocolate… waffles?"

"You don't even like waffles."

"I like waffles. Just… not that much."

"Waffles. That's a funny word. Waffles. Waffle." Thatch laughed while Marco just looked at him like he was crazy. Then again…

"Just make something will you."

"How about chocolate pancakes?"

"Better. … Remember when you tried to make breakfast for the first time?"

"Ah, yes. Back in my amateur days."

_-Flashback-_

"_Thatch, what're you doing?!" Marco asked entering the kitchen making Thatch jump and turn around._

_Said child had batter on there face, his hair was messy and also somehow had batter on it and his clothes were messy as well. As for the kitchen… It's seen better days._

_Then Izou came and saw the mess. "O~h! I'm telling dad! DA~D!"_

"_No, I don't wanna get in trouble!" Thatch cried. "I was trying to make breakfast!"_

"_You were trying to make something." Marco said looking at the mess as he went up to the counter and then grabbed Thatch off the chair placing him on the floor._

"_What's going…?" Whitebeard stopped midway when he saw the mess on the counter, the stove and on Thatch himself._

"_Thatch messed up the kitchen!" Izou said accusingly._

"_No I didn't!"_

"_Son."_

"_O.k, I did. I was trying to make breakfast."_

"_You know you can't touch the stove, Thatch."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_I'll decide your punishment after we clean this up."_

_-Flashback over-_

"By the way what was the toaster for that day?" Marco asked watching Thatch make breakfast.

"Oh, you know. Experimenting."

"You put batter in there didn't you?"

"Maybe."

Marco laughed.

"Hey, we all start somewhere."

"Now I know why the toaster exploded on Izou when he went to use it."

Thatch stopped to look at Marco. "It did? I thought it was thrown out cuz it was old?"

"You put it out of its misery." Marco chuckled. "It just decided to go when Izou happened to use it."

"So that's what happened to Toasty. Ah, well."

"Toasty?"

"Yes, Toasty."

"What'd you name the stove? Stovey?"

"Maybe."

Marco laughed again making Thatch pout.

"I was little! And being in the kitchen gets lonely sometimes, o.k."

Marco couldn't help but picture a young Thatch sitting around a bunch of kitchen utensils and naming them all.

"Stop laughing! You've done some things to you know."

"I'm aware of that."

"Remember when you cut my hair?"

"That is one of the things I don't like remembering."

_-Flashback-_

"_Thatch, I'm cutting your hair." Marco said going up to him._

"_Why?"_

"_I want to see what it looks like short."_

"_But people like my hair long."_

"_I'm cutting it anyway."_

_About an hour later, Jozu walked into the room and gasped at what he saw._

"_Marco!"_

_Said child jumped and looked at Jozu and immediately felt like melting on the floor. Marco knew he was going to get in trouble and knew it wouldn't be pretty._

"_Hi, Jozu!" Thatch greeted innocently unaware of the trouble Marco was in._

"_Marco…" Jozu began. "You are in so much trouble."_

"_What happened to your hair?!" Izou asked going up to Thatch touching his now short hair. "It was nice and long and now it's all gone!"_

"_Marco cut it!" Thatch answered still unaware of the tension._

_Izou glared darkly at Marco. "How dare you cut Thatch's gorgeous long hair! I'm so telling on you!" With that being said he stormed off looking for there father._

"_No, I'll be killed! Jozu!"_

"_Sorry, Marco I'm not helping you this time."_

"_Did Marco do something wrong?" Thatch asked looking up at Jozu._

"_Yes, he cut your hair."_

"_Is that bad?"_

"_Did you want him to cut it?"_

"_Well… not really."_

"_Then it's bad."_

"_But he wanted to see how it looks short."_

"_Well, I'm going to hide now." Marco said standing up. "If anyone needs me I'll be in the basement." He went to walk out but stopped when he bumped into Whitebeard._

_Said person looked down at his young but second eldest son. "Marco," Whitebeard began. "We need to talk."_

_-Flashback over-_

"What was your punishment anyway?" Thatch asked watching Marco wash the dishes since he offered.

"You don't remember? I was grounded in my room for a month. It was very boring. I'm surprised I lived."

"You're also lucky I didn't care about my hair at the time."

"Yeah, now it's like your number one priority."

"No it's not."

Marco grabbed a cup that had a little water in it and moved it towards Thatch who flinched and moved away. "See?" He said making Thatch pout slightly.

After breakfast, the two lovers decided to walk outside for a bit.

"Remember when you used to catch birds and bring them inside?" Thatch asked watching two birds peck at a piece of bread.

Marco chuckled. "Yeah. Everyone drew the line when I started bringing in crows."

"Those things attacked us more than the other ones did. Izou even hit one of them with a broom!" Thatch laughed making Marco laugh as well.

"Not my fault birds are interesting. I took care of a Blue-Jay cuz it had an injured wing."

"I remember. I'm surprised you never caught an eagle or something."

"Don't think Oyaji would've liked that very much."

"I don't think anyone would've liked that. … Ice cream truck!"

Marco just looked at him.

"What? I want ice cream, o.k? Come on, I'll get one for you!" Thatch dragged Marco with him to the ice cream truck and they looked to see what they wanted.

After they got there ice cream the two lovers walked around for another hour or so before they started making there way back to the house to start on dinner.

"I'll never forget when we first got this house." Marco said thinking back.

"I know I won't." Thatch added.

_-Flashback-_

_Marco and Thatch looked over everything in the house making sure it was to both there likings. They both couldn't believe it. They've both talked about having there own house together for years and here they were._

_Thatch suddenly screamed in delight and jumped hugged Marco. "I can't believe we have our own house! We did it! We really did it!"_

_Marco smiled hugging Thatch back. "We sure did, Thatch. We sure did."_

_-Flashback over-_

A lot has changed since then. Marco and Thatch certainly weren't expecting a third person to join but then Ace came along and well… at least the house was still intact and having Ace with them made it more lively. Another thing Marco wasn't surely expecting was for himself to fall in love with Thatch. Then again Marco's always liked Thatch just not in that way. His thoughts were interrupted when Thatch spoke.

"Come on, it's time to start on dinner." Thatch said going in the house.

"I said for _you_ to make dinner not us."

"Too bad. You're here so you have to do something." Thatch thought about it. "You can make dessert."

"Chocolate cake."

"No."

"Brownies?"

"Fine."

Thatch worked on dinner while he let Marco work on the dessert which… didn't really go well.

"Marco…"

"Hm?"

"What are those?"

"Chocolate chips."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes." Marco grabbed one of the wrappers and read it. "See? Exlax. … Wait a minute."

Thatch just placed his head on the counter not so hard in a somewhat frustrated way and then looked at Marco. "You trying to kill us, Marco?"

"What? It's not my fault they make delightful things into health remedies!"

"You gotta read, man! Geez, you and Ace…" Thatch mumbled something and then took the brownie batter and even though he hated wasting things he had to throw it out. He then took out a new bowl and gave it to Marco. "Start over and actually _read_ what you put in there. For a person who reads a lot you're horrible at reading instructions."

"Says the person who never read instructions for anything."

"Hey, that changed when I got into cooking. Now work."

"Yes, Chef." Marco teased.

After a while, the food was cooking and Marco was about to put the brownies in the oven when…

"WAIT!"

"What?!" Marco said almost dropping the tray.

"You have to change the temperature!"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Four hundred degrees?!"

Marco looked over the instructions and it said 325 degrees. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh. You trying to start a fire to?"

Marco just stuck his tongue out at Thatch and fixed the temperature and then placed the tray in the oven and closed it. "By the way, why does the temperature always have to be 325, 360 or… whatever else is there? Why not 400? Or 300? Or 500?"

"I don't know. I wasn't at the meeting for decisions of proper cooking temperatures."

Marco laughed. "I figured you would know since it seems like you know everything about cooking."

Thatch held the urge to roll his eyes. "I don't know everything. I learned by watching and self-taught experience."

"Your cooking is just as good as any five star restaurant and anyone who says otherwise will answer to me and our family."

Marco was suddenly squeezed into a hug. "Aw, Marco you big dork, you really mean that?" Thatch asked happily.

Marco didn't realize he said that out loud but he did mean it.

Minutes later, the two decided to get dressed while everything was cooking. Thatch was slightly annoyed that he had to wear a suit again but today was important so he dealt with it. He looked at the tie and wasn't even going to try to put it on. Thatch looked over at Marco who was currently tying his tie as if it was an everyday thing (well for Marco it kind of was) and Thatch decided to give it a try after watching. After a few tries Thatch got frustrated and threw the tie on the floor annoyed.

"Stupid tie. Marco! Tie. Help. Please."

Marco chuckled. "I was wondering when you were going to give up." He said picking up the tie from the floor.

Thatch blushed slightly embarrassed that Marco was watching him. "Not my fault ties are hard to tie right."

After they finished getting ready the couple went back downstairs to check on everything.

"I'm not surprised the brownies turned out burned." Marco said as he took them out the oven and placed them on the counter.

Thatch looked them over. "It's only around the edges. Much better eating those than with Exlax in them."

"Definitely true." Marco agreed as he began setting the table. "So what're we having since you wouldn't let me look before?"

"We are having Chicken Parmesan with Herbed Garlic Bread."

"Sounds fancy."

"Well, you did want something romantic. Or at least something close to it."

"Wait, how did you make the garlic bread when I was using the oven?"

"I didn't. Yet. I'm gonna put them now."

"Oh."

After everything was finished and set up Marco took out a bottle of wine and then sat at the table across from Thatch.

"Is that Oyaji's?"

"No. Never again." Marco answered remembering when he had to pay Whitebeard back. "I bought this myself this time."

"It is easier to open this time or you want me to do it?"

"I got it." Marco was able to open the bottle but the drink didn't overflow like last time. "See? Lesson learned."

The two began eating and talked about the things they've been through, things that happen at work and joked a bit.

"It was so slow in the restaurant that I took a corn cob and threw it at cups that were stacked up like a pyramid and they all went crashing down!" Thatch laughed.

Marco laughed as well. "What happened after that?"

"No one else found out it was me. The manager came and thought the dish boy did it."

"Poor dish boy."

"I know. So yeah that's what basically goes on when it's a slow day."

"Sounds much better than my slow days at work. The most entertainment we get is the printer occasionally going out of whack. And we sometimes do pranks on each other every once in a while."

"Ah, so the pranking is still within you."

"I never said it left."

"Well, since you're older now I thought-" Thatch yelped when a piece of garlic bread was thrown at him. "Hey, no throwing food at me on our anniversary."

About two hours later, the couple finished there dinner and began cleaning up.

"So, Thatch."

"So, Marco."

"I have something for you."

"I do to."

"You go first then."

"Uh… Well… For certain reasons mine has to wait until tomorrow."

Marco raised an eyebrow in question. "Why?"

"It's a surprise." Thatch answered with a smile. "So whatcha get me?"

Marco decided to shrug it off for now and give his present before he chickened out. And before Thatch got too impatient.

"It's… something you won't believe… but will."

"O.k…"

"It's a promise."

Before Thatch could say more Marco continued.

"I know you take promises more seriously than I do. I don't blame you if you chose not to believe me. And this'll probably be the cheesiest thing you ever hear but… I promise with all my heart that I will _never_ let you go. I will always be there when you need me. I honestly don't know what else I can promise and I'm sure you've heard them all before. What makes my promises different is we've known each other and I have not broken not one promise I have made with you. We are always careful on what we promise. Another thing that makes these promises different is I actually mean them. With that being said…" Marco then took out a silver box and opened it making Thatch gasp in surprise. "Will you also be willing to make the same promises and accept mine as I will accept yours?"

Thatch knew what this was. It wasn't an ask for marriage or not even an engagement. It was a promise. And inside the box were two silver promise rings. Thatch thought about what Marco said and knew he was right. They've known each other for a long time and were very careful with promises (not just with each other but others as well) and have _never ever_ broken not one. Thatch snapped himself out of his thoughts and looked at Marco who was eagerly waiting for an answer.

Thatch got teary-eyed and smiled. "Yes."

Marco was honestly surprised when he heard what he was hoping to hear and smiled as he took the ring out from the box and placed it on Thatch's ring finger on the right hand. Thatch looked at it noticing it had his birthstone (which is Aquamarine) on it with the words 'I Love You' below it and inside was the infinity sign. Thatch was then handed the box and carefully took out the other similar ring (this one was an Opal birthstone which was mixed with light blue and white) and also placed it on Marco's ring finger on the right hand.

When that was done, Thatch hugged Marco tightly and then kissed him. "Thank you. I love you, Marco."

Said person returned the hug and the kiss. "I love you to, Thatch."

* * *

And thus, ends my MarcoxThatch one-shots :D

JK! XD This would've been a great way to finish it, though…

Sorry for typos and stuff :P

This chapter turned out WAY LONGER than I thought it would but I hope you guys enjoyed the flashbacks I put in it (which I hope you paid attention to) and other implyments (is that even a word?) and whatnot.

Because it's late and I don't feel like explaining anything here are the links for references I used:

Food Thatch made but I just changed the name a bit cuz I felt it was kind of complicated, lol:  . 

And this one:  .  (It's the ninth picture)

Links for the promise rings:  wiki/Promise_Ring_Meaning (IMPORTANT FOR THIS CHAPTER)

Two:  wiki/What_Finger_Do_You_Wear_a_Promise_Ring_On (IMPORTANT FOR THIS CHAPTER)

Three:  search?newwindow=1&amp;hl=en&amp;biw=1366&amp;bih=677&amp;site=imghp&amp;tbm=isch&amp;q=promise+rings+for+men&amp;revid=1583275530&amp;sa=X&amp;ei=CmxJVe69NojggwTHzoDwBw&amp;ved=0CCUQ1QIoAg (For picture and design references)

And birthstones and the meanings of them:  education/gemstones/birthstones/ (This is interesting)

These links better appear here -.-

Another chapter will be out tomorrow and then these one-shots might be going on hiatus again cuz X.X

**Thatch: "So looks like we're engaged now, Marco."**

**Marco: "We're not engaged. They're promise rings."**

**Me: "Before you guys start bickering I suggest you look at the references I put up here."**

(This chapter is long enough no need for a long A/N. It's late, I'm going to sleep now good night)

Review, please! ^-^/~


	32. A Somewhat Late Present

**Chapter Thirty-Two: A Somewhat Late Present**

**Here is chapter thirty-two! I honestly don't have much to say for this top A/N but there's an IMPORTANT announcement on the bottom one so I'll see you there :)**

**Enjoy! ^-^**

**Summary for all chapters:** More MarcoxThatch One-Shots. Some will be AU, some will not or they can go either way :P Some will be with the two just being friends or being dorks or whatever I feel like writing :P

**Summary for this chapter:** Thatch gets Marco something special he's wanted for a long time.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

"Marco." Thatch shook his boyfriend lightly. "Marco, wake up." Thatch shook him harder but Marco turned away making Thatch pout. He then hit Marco not so hard waking him up. "Oh good you're up."

Marco sat up looking at Thatch. "Did you have to hit me?"

"Yes. So! I have your present! You're really gonna like it!"

"What is it?"

Thatch carefully handed him a box making Marco raise an eyebrow in question.

"Open it slowly and carefully."

'_Another pet?'_ Marco thought thinking what it could be as he grabbed the box placing it on the bed. Once the box was opened he gasped in surprise and closed the box.

"Don't worry, they can't fly yet." Thatch reassured enjoying Marco's reaction.

Said person opened the box again and smiled at the two small birds before him.

"Aw, they're so adorable!" Marco said happily as he hugged Thatch thanking him and then realized his reaction. He pulled away and cleared his throat maintaining himself. "I mean, they're cute."

Thatch just laughed. "Go on, take'em out."

Marco grabbed the birds carefully and placed them in one hand gently petting them. "They're so small. I feel like I'm gonna hurt them."

"I wanted to get you two Lovebirds cuz, you know… me and you. But… I didn't have enough for the cage."

"These two are perfectly fine. … Cage?"

"Turn around."

Marco did so and saw a medium sized green cage that was big enough for both birds to fly around in already set up.

"How in the world did you set that up and get it in here without waking me up?"

"I have my ways."

Marco just shook his head and returned his attention back to the birds who were quiet. One of them was black and white with a little blue on its stomach. It remind Marco of-

"This bird looks like an oreo cookie." Thatch said as if he read Marco's mind. "Hey, his name can be Oreo! Oreo Cookie! Haha!"

"You're such a dork, Thatch."

"Oi, stop calling me that." He somewhat pouted.

"So this one's a boy, huh? Oreo it is then."

"The other one's a girl."

Marco looked over the other bird. This one had yellow, light blue, green. He's never seen a bird with this color scheme before. It looks like a jewel. That's it.

"Jewels. That's her name." Marco said petting the bird who flinched.

"Oreo and Jewels. Aw, such cute names!" Thatch laughed.

The two lovers talked to the birds for a while before putting them inside there new cage. Inside the cage were three perches, two small containers one with food and the other with water, one bird bath on the bottom of the cage, a swing that was hanging from the top, a ladder, a mirror and more toys.

"I also got extra food." Thatch holding two more bags making Marco sweat drop.

"You don't think _you_ over did it this time?"

"Not as much as you did with Stefan." Thatch looked over everything and realized it was a little more than what Marco got for Stefan. "Yeah, you're right." Thatch just shrugged. "Wonder how Ace and Luffy are doing with him. They're all in for a surprise when they see our new companions."

"Everyone's in for a surprise. As soon as Stefan comes back we should introduce him to the birds. The dog is young and so are the birds so they'll get used to each other quicker."

"Hope so. Don't want Stefan chasing them around since they can't fly. And the birds attacking Stefan won't be fun either." Thatch chuckled picturing the three pets fighting with each other.

One of the birds chirped a little getting Marco's and Thatch's attention.

"Aw, who chirped?" Thatch asked looking at them as if expecting an answer. The birds remained quiet making Thatch pout. "Come on, chirp."

"They're not going to, Thatch. They have to get used to there surroundings and plus you're watching them which makes them shy."

"Ah. Hello birds! Chirp." Thatch talked and chirped to them as of they'd answer back.

Marco then looked outside and began thinking about things. He and Thatch were officially together. Well, it was official since it was official but now it was more… official. … Does that even make sense? Anyway, now they had a puppy and two birds. He and Thatch were working. They both have almost everything they wanted. Maybe… They should take a break from things for a while.

"Hey, Thatch."

* * *

To be continued…

Seriously, it's to be continued.

Sorry for typos and stuff :P

The two birds in this story are based off the two birds I currently have as pets. They're just like how I described them (I hope I did good enough) and those are there real names XD Well, Jewels is actually Crystal Jewels but we just call her Jewels.

So! The announcement. It's literally a last minute decision, like I literally thought about it while I was typing the last paragraph but…

This is the second to last chapter. My explanation why will be explained in the next/last chapter which will be out later today.

**Everyone: "Whoa, wait what?! A last minute decision?! Why?! Evil!"**

**Me: O3O "Calm down! I have my reasons! Geez! Be happy I'm even announcing it and didn't decide to just leave it!"**

**Thatch: "Still, though. I'm gonna miss these one-shots."**

**Marco: "I honestly will to."**

**Me: "Ah, so you do like being with Thatch."**

"**I never said that."**

**Ace: "Wait, so what's gonna-"**

"**You have to wait and see."**

**Izou: "You better end this well or you'll have an angry mob after you."**

**Haruta: "For real. Just ending it all of a sudden."**

**Me: "Yeah, well. You'll all know why next chapter."**

Review, please! :)


	33. Vacation

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Vacation**

**Here it is. The final chapter for my MarcoxThatch one-shots. I actually feel kind of emotional cuz like… I've been doing these for a year exactly and… I decided to finish it here and it's just… *Tries to contain self***

**THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH FOR FOLLOWING/REVIEWING/FAVORING/STALKING THESE ONE-SHOTS AND THE OTHER MARCOXTHATCH ONE-SHOTS AS WELL! ^-^/~**

**The reason I'm ending it here is because of the way the last few chapters went. After chapter thirty-one I seriously thought 'That would've been a great way to finish' and with the dates being really realistic and all… The number this was originally going to end on was fifty, lol.**

**Another reason is because of a good life changing decision I made. All I'm saying is I'm gonna be living somewhere else for a few months. Maybe longer depending how everything goes. And if all goes well with an insane amount of luck, I might move there and live there forever. Might being a huge key word. I'll be leaving in September but it's still nice to know that I've actually managed to make a nice ending with these one-shots :')**

**See you at the bottom A/N and for the last time…**

**Enjoy! ^-^/~**

**Summary for all chapters:** More MarcoxThatch One-Shots. Some will be AU, some will not or they can go either way :P Some will be with the two just being friends or being dorks or whatever I feel like writing :P

**Summary for this chapter:** Marco and Thatch decide to take some time off together.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

_-On the ending of the last chapter-_

_Marco then looked outside and began thinking about things. He and Thatch were officially together. Well, it was official since it was official but now it was more… official. … Does that even make sense? Anyway, now they had a puppy and two birds. He and Thatch were working. They both have almost everything they wanted. Maybe… They should take a break from things for a while._

"_Hey, Thatch."_

-Back to now-

Thatch was still talking to the birds (who have yet to chirp again) but answered. "Yeah?"

"Why don't we take a vacation?"

Thatch looked at him. "A vacation? You mean just the two of us?" Marco nodded. "I honestly wish we could but we don't have enough money for that. Where would we even go? Who would…?"

Marco smiled and for once, Thatch was able to read his mind.

Months later…

"Are you serious?" Ace asked looking at Marco like he was crazy. He then turned to Thatch who nodded. "But… Why me? I can't take care of this place on my own."

"For one, you live here as well." Marco told him. "Second, you've grown since we've first met you. You don't burn things as much as you used to and honestly… Thatch and I feel like we can trust you more with this place than anyone else."

"Don't tell anyone that." Thatch butted in.

Marco grabbed Ace's wrist and placed the house keys in his hand seeing that Ace wasn't going to take them. "You know how everything is, where it belongs and you won't be doing this alone. Izou, Haruta and the others will help also. But they have to listen to you. If they don't and if anything goes wrong, call us."

Ace still couldn't believe what he was hearing. He's only been living with them for four years and this was a _huge_ amount of trust and responsibility placed on him. Ace promised himself that he would do his best to take care of everything. With some help of course.

"I won't let you guys down."

The next day…

"I can't believe we're here!" Thatch said just throwing himself on the hotel bed after they finished settling in and Marco quickly joined him.

"Yeah. This is gonna be great." Marco grabbed Thatch cuddling with him who kissed him in return. "So where to first?"

"Disney." Thatch answered seriously making Marco chuckle.

"Disney it is then. That's where we'll start and that's where we'll finish."

With that being said, the two stayed in bed cuddling each other while the t.v was on in the background until they fell asleep.

* * *

THE END :)

I've always wanted to put 'THE END' at the end of something and now it's bittersweet…

But that's it! It's The End! These one-shots… are finished! :')

I'm sure you're wondering if there's gonna be more or not. Honestly, I don't even know but as of right now it's not likely.

For the last time, sorry if there are typos and stuff :P

Where do you guys think Marco and Thatch went? Clearly it's a place where there's a Disney but it could be in the U.S or anywhere in the world. I didn't put an exact description cuz I wanted to leave it up to you all :) I also know the chapter was short but I wasn't looking for anything long and didn't really know what else to add without messing it up ^^"

*Sighs* This has been quite a journey. May 5th 2013 I got into The Whitebeard Pirates. Maybe 5th 2014 I wrote my first set of MarcoxThatch one-shots. And one year later I finish up my second set of MarcoxThatch one-shots :') Ever since I got into the crew in general I know my writing has improved A LOT :'D I just… Mer, I just can't believe it! *Mixed happy/sad feels*

With that being said, enjoy the last mini story A/N :')

**Thatch: "V, are you crying?"**

**Me: "I'm not crying, I'm just teary-eyed."** (O.k, yeah I was and is still emotional about ending these because I grew VERY attached to MarcoxThatch and these one-shots and it became a habit writing them and I just love them together very much and yeah leave me alo~ne) **"I honestly can't believe these are done. A year, TWO YEARS to be exact, went by so fast."**

**Haruta: "Group hug time!"**

***I try to get away but is pulled into the huge group hug* X3X "You're all such dorks." *Cries***

**Everyone: "For the final time… Review, please!" ^-^/~**


End file.
